Something You Can't Deny
by Elenthya
Summary: Quand on est des super-héros et qu'on tient absolument à garder secrètes les identités des uns et des autres, bosser côte à côte sans faire de lapsus n'est qu'un défi de plus. Alors franchement, une sortie entre coéquipiers pour décompresser... Mais comment ça pourrait se gâter? - (Hey les followers, réveillez-vous, le One-shot devient fanfiction! Ou pas? ça dépendra de vous!)
1. Chapitre 1 - partie 1

_Cette mini-fic en 3 temps est un clin d'œil au chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction principale « Blanc, Rouge, Noir », et à une promesse de Ladybug qui d'ailleurs n'aura jamais pu être exaucée. "Something You Can't Deny" - une histoire complètement indépendante de BRN! - se charge donc d'apporter son grain de sel et propulse nos héros dans une situation exceptionnelle de sortie "entre collègues"... mais qui pourrait tout aussi bien se gâter!_

 _AVANT-PROPOS !_

 _Sont pris en compte les faits, révélations et relations des personnages inhérents à…_

 _\- L'intégralité de la saison 1_

 _\- Les épisodes « Origines »_

 _\- Seulement les épisodes Un à Sept de la saison 2 (qui étaient les seuls parus à l'époque où ce one-shot est né.)_

 _Par conséquent, l'épisode 8 (« Le Hibou Noir ») et son fameux moment dans le container (dont les kwamis ont été témoins) ne sont pas pris en compte dans cette fanfiction. Les faits LadyNoir et MariChat de l'épisode 9 (« Glaciator ») et l'apparition de Rena Rouge (« Zapotis ») non plus._

 _Je pars du principe que certains personnages sont devenus des Porteurs de Miraculous dans telle ou telle circonstance, que certaines identités secrètes ont été dévoilées et d'autres non… Les détails sont délivrés au fur et à mesure – ou pas._

 _Laissez-vous porter le temps du one-shot, et à vous d'imaginer le reste…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _Définition Wikipedia :_

 _« Le_ _ **cosplay**_ _, mot-valise composé des mots anglais « costume » et « play » (« jouer »), est un loisir qui consiste à jouer le rôle de ses personnages en imitant leur costume, leurs cheveux — à l'aide d'une perruque ou en réalisant la même coupe de cheveux que celle du personnage — et leur maquillage._

 _Les thèmes les plus courants sont les personnages de mangas, de bande dessinée, d'animation japonaise, de dessins animés, de tokusatsu, de films, de jeux vidéo et de comics mais viennent à inclure également les séries télévisées et toute sorte de costumes à thème._

 _On appelle les pratiquants des cosplayers. »_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Something you can't deny**

 _Inspiration venue en voyage, une veille de Noël,_

 _pendant l'écoute de_

 _« When can I see you again ? », par Owl City_

.

.

.

 _When can we do this again ?_

 _When can I see you again?_

.

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

 _Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_

 _._

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _ **There's something in the air**_

 _ **You can't deny…**_

.

.  
.

\- Rena Rouge ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà ?

\- Mais pour renforcer la cohésion de l'équipe, tiens ! Allez, fais-leur un petit signe !

Je m'applique et tente d'adresser mon plus beau sourire à… mais par où commencer, en fait ? L'allée principale est noire de monde. À chaque fois qu'un fan s'éloigne, aux anges, deux autres le remplacent aussitôt, armés de leur portable ou d'un appareil photo dernier cri.

Les remarques et les exclamations fusent de toutes parts.

\- Waaaah ils sont trop beaux !

\- Ladybug ? Ladybug, regarde par ici, s'il te plait !

Dans le hangar gigantesque et surpeuplé, le vacarme n'est pas loin d'être assourdissant, mélange des rumeurs de la foule et des musiques crachées par les innombrables haut-parleurs.

\- Ladybug, par ici, par ici !

Je m'efforce de retrouver dans l'assemblée celui ou celle qui m'interpelle d'une voix enthousiaste, presque suppliante. Sans succès.

\- Rena Rouge, tu en jettes ! Je t'adore !

À mes côtés, Alya a un claquement de doigt et un clin d'œil enjoué.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi, citoyen lambda !

Je retiens un rire, essayant à tout prix de rester sérieuse – encore une allusion à l'univers des comics. Il y en a au moins une qui gère la situation comme si elle était née pour ça.

\- Ladybug, une photo avec ton yoyo, s'il te plait !

Je porte par réflexe ma main droite à ma taille et en détache le yoyo. Son poids et son diamètre différent légèrement de mon item habituel – rangé dans ma sacoche, et c'est donc avec une certaine hésitation que je lève mon bras, comme prête à lancer dans les airs l'objet inanimé pour une quelconque envolée sur les toits. Je me sens parfaitement ridicule, mais à en juger les flashes un peu plus rapides et les murmures approbateurs, l'illusion est parfaite.

Dans l'assemblée, un homme – un professionnel averti, si j'en juge la sophistication de son appareil photo – pose un genou à terre et recommence à me mitrailler.

\- Chat Noir, Ladybug ! En duo, s'il vous plait !

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que Rena Rouge a déjà fait quelques pas de côté. Le regard conquérant, elle croise les bras puis exécute un déhanché subtil, prête pour quelques clichés en solo. Quelqu'un vient nonchalamment enlacer mes épaules, et un petit rire, presque un ronronnement, s'élève contre mon oreille. Je sursaute, surprise, et mon yoyo manque de m'échapper. Je marmonne, consciente de tous les regards posés sur moi.

\- Chat Noir, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je fais ce qu'on me dit, ma Lady : une photo en duo.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu vas trop loin !

\- Allons, ma Lady, Je suis juste dans le rôle ! Toi en revanche, tu fais un peu coincée avec ce yoyo, je t'ai connue plus dégourdie… Les fans de Ladybug vont finir par être déçus.

Délaissant l'assemblée qui redouble de clichés, je le repousse d'une bourrade et lui décerne un regard courroucé. Il renchérit de son sourire le plus narquois.

\- Oooh, ma Lady qui se hérisse ! C'est bien, ça rajoute un peu de mordant !

\- Désolée de ne pas vouloir réitérer ma bourde de toute à l'heure, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça !

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, je me sens rougir. Portée par l'enthousiasme de Rena Rouge, confuse face aux fans toujours plus nombreux, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lancer mon yoyo dans les airs… avant de me rappeler qu'il était factice. Je crois encore entendre le bruit cinglant qu'il a fait en retombant sur le sol de béton, le silence gêné des gens présents – et le pouffement contenu de Chat Noir, vite couvert par le fou rire tonitruant d'Alya.

 _Plus jamais ça._

Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'utiliser par erreur le vrai yoyo, que j'ai prudemment rangé dans ma sacoche. Un seul lancer, et alors les admirateurs présents auraient découvert le pot aux roses.

\- Cette situation est grotesque, marmonné-je en baissant mon yoyo normal.

\- Ah, ne m'en parle pas, ma Lady, soupire Chat Noir. Ce Bâton est d'un ennui… Pas du tout équilibré. Mais après tout, tant que ça leur plait… !

En se lamentant d'une manière toute théâtrale – habituelle – il fait tournoyer entre ses doigts gantés et griffus la réplique officielle du Bâton de Chat Noir. J'ai un léger rictus, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Jusqu'à ce matin, je croyais qu'Alya était la seule capable de craquer sur l'achat de goodies aussi rares que chers. Mais visiblement, Chat Noir est imbu de sa propre légende au point de dépenser l'équivalent de trois mois de mon argent de poche pour un objet de collection…

Tout ça alors qu'il est déjà l'heureux propriétaire du véritable Bâton, qu'il garde hors de vue dans son sac à dos.

\- En plus, il n'est même pas télescopique, reprend Chat Noir. Qu'il n'ait pas la fonction Skype, passe encore, mais un bâton télescopique, ça n'a rien de sorcier, si ?

Il cesse adroitement ses moulinets et se fend d'une pose grandiloquente, le bâton factice en garde. Dans l'assemblée, des enfants piaillent et sautillent de joie, des étoiles plein les yeux. Un peu à l'écart, une fillette en tutu rouge à pois noirs et antennes à pompons me scrute, bouche bée, son gros yoyo en peluche trainant au sol. Quand je croise son regard, elle devient plus rouge que son loup de Ladybug. Je lui fais un petit signe, et elle se cache maladroitement derrière sa mère, elle-même vêtue d'une somptueuse robe steampunk et en pleine séance photo.

Intriguée par la minutie que l'inconnue a apporté à sa tenue – faite main, je le sais au premier coup d'œil – je voudrais m'approcher mais la muraille de photographes amateurs paraît s'épaissir de seconde en seconde.

\- Ladybug, Ladybug, un sourire par ici !

\- Une photo de groupe, s'il vous plait !

Comme par magie, Rena Rouge réapparaît à mon côté droit, et vient s'appuyer nonchalamment sur mon épaule. Alya me désigne du menton l'attroupement de fans droit devant nous.

\- Allez, encore quelques photos et puis on y va, promis… !

Je prends mon mal en patience et me contrains à sourire. Les appels et les flashes fusent à nouveau. Je ne sais toujours pas où donner de la tête ou du regard. Il y en a tellement, comment tous les contenter ?

La main de Chat Noir se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Du calme. Bombe le torse, arrête de bouger, et fais comme si de rien n'était. Regarde droit devant, le mec au T-shirt noir. Papillon le contrôle, je pense.

Je me fige aussitôt, tous les sens en alerte. Quoi, un akumatisé ? Ici ? Si discret ?

Le souffle suspendu, je parcours l'assemblée de visiteurs avec attention. Sans résultat. Je murmure, concentrée, prête à dégainer mon yoyo – le vrai cette fois-ci.

\- Où ça ? Lequel ?

Chat Noir ne répond pas, mais sa paume m'étreint doucement l'épaule en un avertissement muet. Il se penche vers moi, le bâton tenu en garde, et m'invite à suivre son regard d'un hochement de tête. À ma droite, Rena Rouge fait de même, la respiration mesurée, ses yeux rubis sondant la foule. Les flashes redoublent d'intensité.

Je ne vois rien. Rien que des visiteurs. Des enfants, des adultes, des civils.

\- Chat Noir… Lequel ?

Un petit rire.

\- Nulle part. Garde la pose, ma Lady. Tu es parfaite comme ça.

\- …hein ? Mais, l'Akuma…

\- …est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour te faire oublier les photographes et redevenir la Ladybug que nous aimons tous voir : sur le qui-vive, à défendre Paris envers et contre tout.

Rena Rouge étouffe un rire à grand-peine. Je fronce les sourcils, prise de court, et Chat Noir me fait un clin d'œil ostentatoire. Il m'a eue.

Encore quelques flashes, puis Rena Rouge se redresse vivement.

\- Bon, allez ! On ne va pas y passer toute la journée, la convention nous attend ! Merci, merci à tous !

La prestance innée – presque hypnotique – de Rena Rouge s'efface tandis qu'elle salue la foule avec une soudaine maladresse. J'ai de nouveau affaire à Alya et ses manières un peu rustres, qu'elle exagère clairement pour ne pas griller sa couverture.

Satisfaite, la foule se disperse peu à peu, et nous obliquons vers une allée moins passante. Chat Noir frappe le sol de béton de son bâton factice et soupire.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir en tenue ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclame Alya. C'est trop bon, et les gens n'y voient que du feu ! Il y en a déjà quatre qui m'ont demandé en quoi était fait mon costume. Il y a même une autre Rena Rouge qui pensait dur comme fer que le tissu que j'ai utilisé est, je cite, « trop brillant pour ressembler à l'original » ! Alors franchement, pour une fois qu'on peut se promener sous cette forme en passant inaperçus, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

\- Inaperçus ? On attire tellement l'attention qu'on a fait vingt mètres en un quart d'heure ! ironise Chat Noir.

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait, le Chaton. Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, mais tu trouves toujours la pose parfaite pour chaque photo. C'est dingue, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- Que veux-tu, Rena ? Pour un chat, paraître sous son meilleur jour, c'est inné !

Elle endosse son sac et nous fait un sourire moqueur, avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. Avec le vacarme ambiant, aucune chance que les badauds nous entendent à moins de s'approcher de manière évidente et impolie.

\- De toute façon, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? On voulait passer du temps tous ensemble, histoire de décompresser. Puisque vous refusez l'un et l'autre de dévoiler vos identités, quelle autre alternative on avait sinon celle de se rencontrer en tenue ? Et au moins, en pleine convention geek, on devient des cosplayers comme les autres.

Chat Noir coiffe à nouveau son chapeau de Teemo – emblématique d'un de ses jeux en ligne préférés – et fait une grimace toute étudiée.

\- C'est sûr que pour ce qui est de garder le secret, Rena, tu peux repasser. Le premier faux-pas t'a pris quoi, une semaine seulement ?

Je m'esclaffe tout en accrochant mon yoyo factice à ma hanche.

\- Mon kwami m'a dit hier que c'était un record, toutes époques confondues.

Alya fait la moue, fulminante, et ses longues oreilles frémissent parmi le flot de ses somptueux cheveux roux. Je sais qu'elle fournit des efforts considérables pour les contrôler : elles la trahiraient immanquablement aux yeux des autres visiteurs, persuadés qu'elle n'est qu'une cosplayeuse – certes talentueuse – rendant hommage à son héroïne préférée.

\- Ah, ça suffit avec ça ! Il n'y a que trois personnes au courant, et d'abord, vous deux, vous ne comptez pas puisque vous saviez pour moi depuis le tout début !

J'échange un regard de connivence avec Chat Noir. Les circonstances qui nous ont amenés à choisir un autre porteur de Miraculous n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais les akumatisés s'avéraient de plus en plus nombreux et puissants, et gérer les attaques à deux tout en préservant nos vies de civils devenait presque impossible. Sans compter Alya qui, sous couvert de ses prospections pour le Ladyblog, prenait de plus en plus de risques pour assister ses deux héros favoris. Chat Noir et Ladybug ne pouvant assurer en permanence sa sécurité, mieux valait donner à Alya les connaissances – et donc les moyens – nécessaires pour se défendre par elle-même.

Recruter Alya ? Etant donné son enthousiasme, on s'est longuement demandé si l'idée était ou très bonne, ou très mauvaise. Quelques mois plus tard, je persiste malgré moi à penser que c'est un peu des deux.

\- Et puis, je suis une journaliste bloggeuse dans l'âme, vocifère cette dernière, tout son charme de super-héroïne envolé. Garder la vérité, pour moi, c'est littéralement contre-nature ! Je fais de gros efforts !

\- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on préfère te cacher notre identité ? reprend Chat Noir sur un ton ostensiblement exaspéré. Si tu savais pour nous, je parie que tu ne tiendrais pas trois jours avant de larguer le scoop du siècle sur le Ladyblog…

\- N'importe quoi ! s'insurge Rena, blessée à l'évidence. J'ai juré de protéger notre secret, et je n'ai qu'une parole !

\- D'accord. Et pour Nino ? Et pour Marinette ?

Je lance un regard de reproche à Chat Noir : il va trop loin et il le sait. Rena Rouge croise les bras, butée.

\- Nino, c'est Nino. Je ne lui cache rien et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Marinette est ma meilleure amie ! Quand ce super-vilain s'en est pris à elle, j'ai réagi au quart de tour. Et je ne regrette rien ! Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Mon secret sera bien gardé, avec elle.

Je soupire, néanmoins reconnaissante envers Alya. Je sais qu'elle prend très au sérieux l'importance de préserver son identité secrète, et pourtant, ce jour-là, c'est à peine si elle a hésité avant de se transformer pour sauver Marinette, son amie qu'elle croit sans défense. Même après tout ce temps passé à combattre côte à côte, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui se cache derrière Ladybug.

\- En parlant de Nino, qu'est-ce qu'il trafique dans les vestiaires ? Il en met du temps pour se changer, c'est pas comme s'il avait à mettre un vrai costume ! Je vais le chercher !

Alya s'éloigne en bougonnant. Chat Noir s'esclaffe tout en faisant tournoyer son bâton collector, sa casquette de Teemo tenant comme par miracle sur ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses oreilles de chat.

\- Ça va barder pour Nino, on dirait. Rena voit rouge.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que c'est un sujet sensible. Alya culpabilise pour Nino, et elle s'en veut à propos de son amie Marinette qui connait son secret. Elle a peur qu'un jour elle souffre d'avoir été mise dans la confidence, et c'est compréhensible, non ? Alors pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu la cherches ?

\- Ce doit être mon petit côté joueur, ma Lady. Entre chatons d'une même portée, on aime se faire les griffes. Ça forge le caractère.

Il dévoile ses canines dans un rictus amusé. Je soupire avec un haussement d'épaules, m'efforçant de retenir mon propre sourire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de tout traiter à la légère, Chat ?

Il laisse reposer son bâton factice sur son épaule et me scrute d'un air conquérant.

\- Au contraire, je suis très sérieux, ma Lady. Ce qui est fait est fait. Avec Rena Rouge comme protectrice au quotidien, Marinette n'a rien à craindre. Et moi, je veille au grain depuis toujours.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ce masque noir et ces manières de tombeur, et vice-versa… mais c'est très bien ainsi. Si un jour Papillon venait à tenir l'un de nous deux à sa merci, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à lui révéler ce qu'il ignore.

Confiance et secret avant tout, voilà ce qui nous protège. Voilà ce qui nous lie.

\- Alors, ma Lady, rassurée ?

\- Un peu, Chaton.

\- Donc, affaire _rrr_ églée, ronronne-t-il avec un lent battement de paupière, typique d'un chat satisfait.

Un groupe d'adolescentes s'approche, toutes vêtues de cosplays rudimentaires mais portés avec fierté – un Dessinateur plutôt ressemblant, une Lady Wi-Fi plus blonde que rousse, et une Chat Noir un peu bedonnante. Les yeux brillants et les joues roses, elles abordent mon coéquipier d'un salut hésitant, dans l'objectif évident d'un selfie avec lui. Il retire aussitôt son chapeau et me le tend dans une impeccable révérence.

\- Veux-tu bien m'excuser, ma Lady ? Mes fans m'appellent.

Les trois jeunes filles nous prennent déjà en photo et gloussent en se jetant des regards entendus, certaines d'avoir affaire à deux cosplayers très doués. Je décide de jouer le jeu – pour l'instant, c'est plutôt sympa.

\- Encore, Chat Noir ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es venu pour te montrer, pas pour profiter de l'Expo !

Il a un sourire carnassier et me regarde par en-dessous. Malgré lui, sa ceinture tressaute comme la queue d'un chat qui a ferré une proie.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Toujours, ma Lady !

Posant deux doigts sur sa tempe, il me fait son habituel salut séducteur, puis s'éloigne vers ses fans, plus charmeur que jamais.

\- Mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir pour vos clichés ? Un combat contre le Dessinateur ? Rejouer l'affrontement contre la redoutable Lady Wifi ?

La voix puissante de Rena Rouge retentit encore derrière moi.

\- Hey, j'ai retrouvé Nino ! Et devinez qui est presque plus sollicité pour des photos que vous deux réunis ?

Je fais volte-face et découvre Carapace, l'air aussi penaud que Rena Rouge s'avère radieuse.

\- Arrête avec ça, Alya, grommelle Nino, la capuche consciencieusement relevée et les épaules crispées. C'est déjà assez gênant comme situation.

\- Je viens de l'arracher à une foule en délire de photographes. Il n'assume pas d'avoir été mitraillé à peine sorti du vestiaire. C'est trop mignon !

Essayant d'ignorer les regards intéressés que d'autres visiteurs posent déjà sur nous, je m'avance vers Nino, conciliante.

\- L'apparition de Carapace est encore très récente. Ses interventions en ville font le buzz, les gens sont curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ça passera, Nino.

 _Enfin, j'imagine… ?_

\- Tu parles ! ricane Rena Rouge. Tu dois être le seul à porter un cosplay du nouveau héros nommé Carapace, ou en tout cas tu es aujourd'hui celui avec les meilleures finitions. Ton succès ne fait sûrement que commencer !

\- Alya, continue comme ça et je repars illico me remettre en civil, fulmine Nino. Vous savez tous déjà qui je suis _IRL_ , donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me balader en tenue ! Et Wayzz avait raison, si quelqu'un réalisait que je suis le vrai Carapace ? Je suis trop voyant, là !

Rena Rouge s'esclaffe, recule d'un pas et hausse volontairement la voix.

\- Sérieusement, Nino ? Tu as regardé autour de toi, au moins ? On est à la _Japan Expo_ !

Elle étend les bras et englobe d'un geste toute la foule. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, les allées de l'immense hangar se remplissent peu à peu de visiteurs, et comme toujours dans ce genre de rassemblement, une personne sur trois est déjà costumée. Les cosplays sont légion, allant du simple accessoire acheté sur place jusqu'au costume complet fait main qui, au bas mot, a dû nécessiter plusieurs dizaines d'heures de travail. Couture, collages, moulages, manipulation de plastiques, mousses thermoformées, peintures acryliques, maquillage, coiffures et perruques, rien n'est ni trop beau ni trop complexe pour un cosplayer qui veut rendre hommage à son personnage favori.

C'est la première fois que je me rends à une convention de cette envergure. Quand je ne suis pas occupée à devoir prendre la pose, je reste éberluée par le savoir-faire et la créativité de certains amateurs. Si j'étais venue sous les traits de Marinette, je serais sûrement l'une des premières à les harceler de photos et de questions sur les matériaux utilisés.

Rena Rouge sonde la foule de cosplayers d'un regard acéré, puis pointe un doigt en direction d'un stand déjà assailli de clients.

\- Là ! Regarde, Nino, une autre Rena Rouge ! Tu as vu cette dégaine ? Elle est magnifique, et elle ne triche pas avec un kwami, elle ! Et là, regarde cette Ladybug futuriste ! Woow, toutes ces lumières intégrées à sa combinaison ! Par contre, le Chat Noir, là, bof. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte… !

Elle trépigne sur place, son téléphone à la main.

\- On sent que le thème à l'honneur de cette année est la mythologie Ladybug ! Cette édition était faite pour nous ! Je vais faire le plein d'images et de témoignages pour le Ladyblog, ça va être génial !

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire que j'étais un fan de mangas et de jeux vidéo, soupire Chat Noir d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Je lui lance un petit coup de coude.

\- Ça t'apprendra à tenir ta langue pendant nos rondes, Chaton. Tu lui as fourni le prétexte parfait pour nous traîner jusqu'ici.

Chat Noir s'esclaffe et tente une nouvelle approche.

\- Mmh, en ce qui me concerne, ma Lady, je ne regrette rien. Tu es plutôt mangas, ou plutôt comics ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Chat Noir, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Mais…

Je me tais, stupéfaite : dans l'allée adjacente vient de passer une silhouette androgyne, le teint pâle et les paupières fardées de noir. Ses longs cheveux blond platine se mêlent à sa robe blanche, dont les pans flottent et retombent avec majesté jusqu'au sol. De son dos s'échappent deux grandes ailes de fer articulées. En lieu et place de plumes, ce sont des vitraux, qui cliquètent et scintillent dans la lumière artificielle du hangar.

Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce personnage. Mais je ne peux qu'admirer la prouesse – artistique, mécanique – bien réelle du cosplayer. Bouche bée, c'est à peine si je capte le petit rire de Chat Noir, qui a posé le menton sur mon épaule. Je fais un pas de côté pour me dégager.

\- Alors, tu es une fan de cosplay ? J'imagine bien ma Lady en bricoleuse ou en couturière de talent !

Je frémis et réplique derechef.

\- Et toi alors ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ta première convention pour toi aussi. C'est tout juste si je ne t'entends pas ronronner de bonheur à chaque fois qu'on vient te réclamer une photo.

Chat Noir m'accorde un clin d'œil et se penche pour me faire un baisemain.

\- Un mot de toi, ma Lady, et je ne pose plus qu'à tes côtés. Carapace pourra bien contenter toutes ces donzelles avec son sex-appeal.

Alors que Nino commençait tout juste à se détendre, il rabat davantage sa capuche sur son front, rouge de honte.

\- Mec, t'es sérieux, là ? Tant mieux si les pulsions de Plagg te poussent à jouer les tombeurs. Moi j'ai déjà une copine, et sacrément possessive avec ça !

Rena Rouge éclate de rire, avant d'exécuter un léger déhanché à l'attention d'un fan, qui la remercie aussitôt d'un pouce en l'air, téléphone brandi et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Aaaaw_ mais c'est parce que je t'aime, et tu le sais, non ? minaude-t-elle.

Nino fait une moue boudeuse, puis esquisse un rictus dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

\- Parfois, je me pose la question. Tu as l'air de te débrouiller parfaitement bien sans moi.

Le sourire nonchalant de Rena Rouge devient carnassier. Laissant tomber son sac de manière théâtrale, elle s'approche de Carapace d'un pas un rien lascif, qui fait habilement tanguer sa queue de renard sans pour autant la trahir. Nino se trouble un peu plus mais ne recule guère, les bras résolument croisés. Elle pose une main griffue sur le symbole vert qui orne son torse, et elle plonge son regard de braise dans le sien, très sérieuse tout à coup.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour que vous n'en doutiez plus, partenaire ?

Nino hésite une brève seconde. Nous prenant tous de court – Rena Rouge la première, à en juger son petit couinement surpris – il la saisit par la taille et lui plante un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

Les amateurs de cosplay alentours s'empressent de lever leur téléphone ou leur appareil photo, aux anges. Chat Noir émet un sifflement approbateur, et je me fais violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, une main sur la bouche. Je devine qu'Alya fait des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas hérisser ses oreilles de renard sous le coup de la stupeur.

Quand Carapace et Rena Rouge se séparent, il est difficile de dire lequel des deux est le plus rouge. Il marmonne d'un ton buté, les yeux brillants sous son masque vert.

\- Commencez par calmer vos phéromones, Miss Rena. Ma patience a des limites. Et moi aussi, je peux jouer le jeu.

Chose exceptionnelle, Alya n'a rien à lui répondre, les joues couleur pivoine. Je me permets de voler à son secours, et m'approche pour leur murmurer.

\- Ahem ! On avait dit qu'on appliquerait les mêmes règles que pendant nos rondes, les amoureux. « Pas de contact superflu dans l'exercice de nos fonctions », vous vous rappelez ?

Redevenu imperturbable, Nino réplique vertement.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé.

Toujours sans voix, Rena Rouge trépigne. Elle s'écarte finalement avec un grognement exaspéré, fait un tour complet sur elle-même, puis s'élance vers le photographe le plus proche, lui tend un des nombreuses cartes où elle a inscrit une adresse mail spécialement créée pour l'occasion.

\- Voilà, et n'hésitez pas à envoyer tous vos clichés. Faites passer l'info !

Chat Noir s'esclaffe, au bord du fou rire.

\- Elle ne perd pas le nord, la « bloggeuse dans l'âme », c'est déjà ça ! Le LadyNoir a du souci à se faire.

Je fronce les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Le… Le quoi ? Le « LadyNoir » ?

Chat Noir m'accorde un clin d'œil attendri.

\- Oh, ma Lady. Un jour, il faudrait que tu te renseignes un peu plus sur ta propre légende. Ça s'entretient, ces choses-là.

Je lui décoche un regard hautain doublé d'un sourire narquois.

\- Mais tu le fais déjà pour nous deux, Chaton.

La foule s'anime alors, prise d'un curieux mouvement. Rena Rouge revient vers nous en courant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Il est là ! Ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur, il est là !

Elle ramasse son sac en vitesse, toute sa superbe définitivement envolée. Elle ressemble plus que jamais à Alya quand celle-ci est sur le point d'acheter le nouveau numéro de son comics favori. Elle m'attrape le poignet et me traîne à sa suite.

\- Venez, venez !

\- Qui est là ? s'étonne Chat Noir qu'elle a pris par le bras.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! Enfin… je crois !

Elle enjoint Carapace à nous suivre et se fraye un chemin à travers la foule de plus en plus dense. Au carrefour de deux vastes allées, un nouveau cercle de photographes s'est constitué, excessivement large comme par respect pour les cosplayers qui y font leur show. Alya joue méchamment des coudes, sa caméra à la main.

\- C'est génial, c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent jusqu'en France !

Nos apparences font toujours leur petit effet sur les fans, qui médusés s'écartent sur notre passage, et nous finissons par atteindre le premier rang. Rena Rouge ne tient plus en place.

\- Marinette va regretter de ne pas être venue, la pauvre ! Il faut que je lui enregistre tout !

Un peu mal à l'aise, je m'intéresse aux cosplayers qui prennent la pose – un couple – et mon souffle se coupe. À mes côtés, Chat Noir se fige, les yeux écarquillés.

Au centre du cercle de photographes, une jeune femme en robe de soirée rouge à pois noirs sourit en toute simplicité, décroise lentement ses bras nus pour poser les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude victorieuse toute étudiée. Sa chevelure noire aux reflets bleus cascade sur ses épaules, répartie en deux couettes nouées de rubans carmin. Un loup rouge et noir couvre le haut de son visage rieur.

Derrière sa caméra, Rena Rouge parait réfléchir à toute vitesse, effleurant sa tempe comme pour redresser ses lunettes qu'elle ne porte pourtant pas.

\- C'est… Momma Sammu, je crois. La cosplayeuse. Son costume et sa perruque sont clairement d'inspiration Ladybug. Elle est sacrément ressemblante, non ? Mais cette coupe de robe pourtant, ça me rappelle autre chose… Et son partenaire – oh mince, c'est vraiment lui !

Rena Rouge trépigne de joie, et même si je le cache tant bien que mal, je ne suis pas loin de réagir comme elle. Dans le petit monde du cosplay, il y a quelques étoiles montantes qui ont attiré notre regard ces dernières années, à Alya et moi-même. Et l'un d'eux, comme par hasard, s'est illustré récemment dans un rôle que je ne connais que trop bien.

Aux côtés de Momma Sammu, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa partenaire de scène, se tient un Chat Noir plus vrai que nature. Silencieux, le regard fier et perçant derrière son masque noir, les cheveux blonds en bataille, il porte un costume qui rappelle l'équipement de mon coéquipier, revu en tenue de soirée tout comme la robe somptueuse de « sa » Ladybug. Un acteur, cosplayer et danseur de talent que les conventions américaines s'arrachent depuis un an.

 _« Uptown Cosplay »._

\- C'est Uptown ! murmure Alya, surexcitée. Les organisateurs ont attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour confirmer sa venue à Paris ! Mais héberger une convention dédiée à la mythologie Ladybug sans compter l'un des meilleurs cosplayers Chat Noir, ça aurait tenu de l'hérésie.

J'acquiesce par pur réflexe, en réalité concentrée sur la tenue de Momma Sammu afin d'en mémoriser tous les détails. Je sais pourtant que je suis trop jeune pour porter décemment ce genre de robe, même sous les traits de Ladybug. Cette cosplayeuse est clairement adulte, et bien qu'elle sourit en toute innocence à l'objectif, elle bouge avec une prestance et une maturité qui ne s'inventent pas. Lorsqu'Uptown, à la fois mystérieux et séducteur, se penche et glisse une parole indistincte à l'oreille de sa comparse, cette dernière a un rire contenu, puis lui répond de quelques mots chuchotés, le sourire malicieux.

Leur complicité – voire même, leur tendresse ? - n'est pas feinte, et c'est certainement pour ça que les flashes redoublent d'intensité. Chat Noir et moi-même n'agissons jamais ainsi pendant nos missions, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à détromper les médias et les fans quant à la nature de ma relation avec mon coéquipier.

L'apparition de Rena Rouge et de Carapace, qui quant à eux ont tout de suite affiché leur lien, aura eu entre autres l'intérêt de détourner l'attention du public. Un peu.

\- « L'un des meilleurs cosplayers Chat Noir »… C'est vite dit.

Rena Rouge sursaute, tirée de sa bulle de fangirl, et moi-même je glisse un regard étonné à ma droite. Les bras croisés, Chat Noir – le nôtre – scrute le couple d'acteurs d'un air buté.

\- J'ai fait le tour des vidéos de ce Uptown… Ou cette Uptown, d'ailleurs ? J'ai pas bien compris, c'est un homme ou une femme ?

Rena Rouge secoue la tête avec précaution, toujours en train de filmer.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Uptown n'impose aucun pronom fixe pour se définir sur les réseaux sociaux anglophones. C'est « He », « She » ou « Them », au choix. A l'échelle francophone, c'est difficilement traduisible, mais on peut dire « Il » ou « Elle » sans distinction. En gros, Uptown considère ne pas avoir de genre, ou du moins, que cette question d'identité ne concerne que lui/elle et ses partenaires, et non le grand public. Point.

\- Mmh.

Un silence.

\- Mais si tu veux mon avis perso, au sens anatomique du terme, c'est une femme. Il n'y a qu'une femme pour avoir un déhanché aussi _félin_ quand elle danse.

\- Ok. Peu importe, marmonne Chat Noir en faisant mine d'ignorer le dernier commentaire d'Alya. J'ai vu ses vidéos. Elle en fait trop.

Je retiens un rire – à ce niveau-là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Oh, c'est son interprétation du personnage qui te hérisse ? s'esclaffe Rena Rouge. Ou bien sa façon de danser ? Son Chat Noir adulte est souvent considéré comme le plus fidèle de tous ! Cela dit, on attend encore une cosplayeuse Ladybug qui puisse lui rendre la pareille en terme de jeu de scène…

Tandis que nous parlons, un membre du staff fend la foule de fans, reconnaissable à son ensemble rouge et son oreillette. Il s'approche du couple de cosplayers, leur adresse quelques mots. Momma Sammu acquiesce, et alors qu'elle se détache de son partenaire, ce dernier se fend d'une révérence aussi ostentatoire qu'élégante, avant de lui faire un baisemain qu'elle accueille avec un brin d'ironie. Les flashes crépitent plus fort encore.

\- Moi, je le trouve sacrément ressemblant, lance Nino, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'épaule de notre Chat Noir. Et même assez classe dans ce costume réinventé. Faudrait y penser la prochaine fois que le Maire nous invite pour une cérémonie publique.

\- Mais oui ! Je vais mettre Marinette sur le coup, s'écrie Rena Rouge. Créer des tenues de soirée en accord avec notre costume de combat, je suis sûre que le défi lui plaira ! Et elle sera ravie de tous nous revoir, j'en suis sûre !

 _Aïe_. Elle a raison, évidemment. Mais Ladybug n'aura plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour ne pas réaliser ses essayages chez Marinette Dupain-Cheng en même temps que les trois autres.

Momma Sammu a déjà quitté le cercle, escortée par le responsable venu la chercher – probablement qu'elle anime une conférence ce matin, un honneur rare et convoité pour tous les cosplayers professionnels et semi-pros. Uptown fait face pour encore quelques clichés en solo, altier, l'air plus confiant que jamais.

\- Bon, le nœud pap' vert fluo, c'est too much, concède Nino. Mais je préfère encore ça à ta clochette, mec.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est très bien, ma clochette, s'exclame Chat Noir, sur la défensive. De toute façon, je n'y peux rien, c'est Plagg qui décide !

Peut-être alerté par la tirade coléreuse de Chat Noir, Uptown finit par tourner la tête dans notre direction. Ses yeux, parés de lentilles vert émeraude à iris fendus, voyagent entre nous quatre. Jusque-là figé en une mimique malicieuse mais distante, son visage à demi masqué s'illumine. Il nous désigne d'un geste enthousiaste, nous adresse un chaleureux clin d'œil accompagné de deux pouces en l'air. Ses lèvres s'animent dans un commentaire silencieux de circonstance.

« _Purrrfect_ ! »

Je rougis malgré moi et me retiens de ciller, flattée – je suis Uptown et ses tutoriels de costume depuis bien avant qu'il n'interprète Chat Noir et fasse ainsi connaître son nom jusqu'en France. Rena Rouge glapit de joie tandis que Carapace accuse le compliment d'un sourire blasé. Chat Noir a un grondement que moi seul pourrait entendre, mais il remercie son homologue d'un hochement de tête. Après un ultime salut grandiloquent à la cantonade, Uptown quitte le cercle à son tour.

\- Ils se dirigent vers la scène principale, déclare Alya en vérifiant le plan des festivités. C'est là qu'ont lieu les demi-finales européennes de cosplay ! Ils sont peut-être en lice ? Faut aller voir !

Alya m'entraîne déjà dans la foule, riant aux éclats. D'un regard, je m'assure que les garçons nous suivent. Nino hausse les épaules, plus attendri qu'ennuyé. D'une tape dans le dos, il fait avancer Chat Noir, qui obtempère en soupirant.

Quand nos regards se croisent, mon coéquipier détourne les yeux, l'air boudeur. Je cille à mon tour, étonnée.

.

.

.

 _xxxxxxx_

.

.  
.

 _Ce one-shot avait été divisé en deux pour des raisons pratiques – suite et fin page suivante._

 _._

 _Ce one-shot est également visible en version avec illustrations sur le site Archive Of Your Own (AO3)._


	2. Chapitre 1 - partie 2

_EDIT : le format très particulier de ce chapitre est un peu capricieux, j'espère que le site respectera les différences de police. Dans le cas contraire, merci de m'en excuser, je suis certainement en train de tout faire pour que ça marche !_

* * *

 _Le passage qui suit s'inspire d'une performance de cosplay bien réelle, qui a eu lieu en septembre 2017 à la convention Kumoricon. Elle a été donnée par les cosplayers Momma Sammu et Uptown Cosplay qui, sous les traits de Ladybug et Chat Noir, étaient les maîtres de cérémonie et invités d'honneur de la finale du concours de Lip Sync (comprenez une compétition de « playbac », dans laquelle des cosplayers en costume dansent, jouent et chantent en playbac sur une musique de leur choix)._

 _Pendant plus d'une heure de compétition, les deux héros ont régalé l'assistance de leurs annonces et moments complices, avant de clore la cérémonie avec une interprétation très juste, drôle, touchante et émouvante du « Love Medley » du film Moulin Rouge._

 _Vidéo disponible sur YouTube (YT) avec les mots-clé_

" _Love Medley Uptown cosplay Kumoricon 2017"_

 _Effet « Inception » garanti : Chat Noir reste fidèle à lui-même dans le rôle de Christian le poète amoureux transi, et Ladybug se prend au jeu en incarnant Satine l'Etoile du Moulin Rouge, une courtisane en principe hermétique au concept de l'amour libre et sincère._

 _Outre l'hommage évident à nos héros, Uptown et Momma Sammu s'amusent et ça se voit - tout en réussissant à transformer un Lip Sync amateur en une prestation scénique de qualité quasi-professionnelle._

 _Ceci étant dit, le texte qui suit va spoiler sans complexe la prestation et son climax plus qu'intéressant. Alors à bon entendeur… On continue !_

.

.

 _Pour rendre le texte plus accessible aux non-anglophones, j'ai fini par le traduire intégralement en français. J'ai privilégié le sens du texte par rapport à une traduction littérale, ça vaut ce que ça vaut._

 _Je le conçois, en tant que puriste à peu près anglophone, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais apprécié l'initiative si j'avais été une lectrice et non l'auteur. Alea jacta est._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxxxxxxx_

.

.

.

 _(Paris. Un toit. Une nuit de pleine lune.)_

CHAT NOIR, _guilleret, les yeux brillants, les bras ouverts comme pour englober tout Paris_ : L'Amour est une chose splendide ! Il nous élève et nous rend meilleur ! Il n'y a que l'Amour qui importe !

LADYBUG, _soupirant avec fatigue_ : S'il te plait, arrête avec ça.

CHAT NOIR, _l'air transporté_ : Seul l'Amour importe !

LADYBUG, _désabusée_ : Il faut bien qu'une fille gagne sa vie !

CHAT NOIR, _taquin_ : Seul l'Amour importe!

LADYBUG, _s'avance, plus insistante_ : …ou alors elle finit sur le trottoir !

CHAT NOIR, _la fait taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres_ : Seul l'Amour importe !

LADYBUG, _s'éloigne en grimaçant_ : Roooh!

 _(Il reste rêveur. Elle croise les bras et marmonne, provocante.)_

LADYBUG : L'amour, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

CHAT NOIR, _s'avance vers elle, conquérant, intimidant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_ : Je suis né pour t'aimer, ma belle, et tu es née pour m'aimer ! _(il lui caresse la joue)_

LADYBUG, _le repousse, pose une main sur son torse et le fait reculer_ : La seule manière de m'aimer, mon grand, c'est d'y mettre le prix ! _(elle lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, sourire aux lèvres, la main offerte)_

CHAT NOIR, _lui courant après, suppliant_ : Juste une nuit, rien qu'une nuit !

LADYBUG, _le repousse d'une tape sur le nez_ : Hors de question, tu n'as pas un rond !

CHAT NOIR, _tournoie, grandiloquent_ : Au nom de l'Amour ! _(s'agenouille, les mains nouées en une prière)_ Juste une nuit au nom de l'Amour !

LADYBUG, _le repousse encore_ : Tu es complètement fou. Tu n'auras rien du tout !

 _(Il perd son grand sourire, revient vers elle, soudain très sérieux)_

CHAT _NOIR, lui saisissant la main_ : Non ! Ne me laisse pas _(il tente un baisemain, elle le laisse faire, inexpressive)_ Je ne peux guère survivre sans la douceur de ton amour… _(il lui caresse la joue, murmurant, et clôt les paupières)_ Oh ma belle, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

 _(Elle s'arrache à son étreinte, s'éloigne la tête basse. Il la suit du regard mais n'ose plus bouger.)_

LADYBUG, _soupirant_ : On pourrait croire que les gens se seraient lassés des chansons à l'eau de rose…

CHAT NOIR, _pensif_ : Je regarde autour de moi et je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. _(il rit doucement)_ Oh, ça, non… !

LADYBUG, _croise les bras, s'approche lentement_ : Certaines personnes voudraient baigner le monde de chansons à l'eau de rose…

CHAT NOIR, _lève les mains, l'air innocent_ : Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? _(se glisse derrière elle, murmure à son oreille)_ Peux-tu me le dire ? _(reprend d'un ton plus joueur, lui tourne autour)_ Parce que moi, je continue, encore ! Et encore !

 _(Il s'élance jusqu'au bord du toit, fait un entrechat gracieux.)_

CHAT NOIR, _souriant, exalté, dominant Paris de sa voix claire_ : L'Amour nous élève et nous rend meilleur ! Il nous fait planer comme des aigles, plus hauts que les montages !

 _(Ladybug soupire, hausse les épaules, puis revient vers lui à pas pressés.)_

LADYBUG, _lui saisit l'oreille et l'éloigne du bord tandis qu'il grimace en silence_ : L'amour nous rend stupides _(le lâchant)_ on jette nos vies en l'air, pour une seule journée de bonheur !

 _(il trépigne, hésite, puis empaume ses joues et elle se tait.)_

CHAT NOIR, _exalté, désespéré_ : SOYONS AMANTS ! _(plus doucement)_ Juste une journée… ?

LADYBUG, _recule et le pointe du doigt, excédée_ : Toi ! …Tu seras méchant.

CHAT NOIR, _souriant, sincère_ : Non, certainement pas !

LADYBUG, _soupire profondément_ : Et moi, je… Je boirai tout le temps. _(s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la scène)_

 _(Il hésite, semble réfléchir et peser ses mots, puis abandonne.)_

CHAT NOIR, _plein d'espoir_ : Soyons amants… !

LADYBUG, _triste, désabusée_ : Non, on ne peut pas.

CHAT NOIR, _s'approche d'elle en douceur, presque sur la pointe des pieds_ : Soyons amants ! Ne le nie pas.

 _(elle s'éloigne encore, puis s'arrête, hésite. Elle lui tourne le dos, elle retire son masque, puis lui fait face, nerveuse. Il sursaute et recule d'un pas, stupéfait.)_

LADYBUG, _tente un sourire_ : Puisque tout nous sépare… ?

CHAT NOIR, _ébahi, puis pensif, regarde son propre anneau)_ : Et si nous trompions notre monde ?

ENSEMBLE, _leurs regards se croisent et ne se quittent plus_ : …Juste une journée ?

ENSEMBLE, _avançant pas à pas, l'un vers l'autre, leurs voix et leur gestuelle prenant peu à peu de l'assurance_ : Nous pourrions être amants, pour toujours et à jamais !

ENSEMBLE, _se prennent les mains en hésitant_ : Nous pourrions être amants, pour toujours et à jamais !

 _(Chat Noir l'invite à poser sa main sur son épaule, il enlace sa taille avec respect. Leurs voix sont fortes, passionnées.)_

 _(D'un même ensemble, ils esquissent quelques pas de valse.)_

CHAT NOIR : Simplement parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours !

 _(Il s'arrête et la fait tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle suit, gracieuse, souriante.)_

 _(Ils s'arrêtent d'un même ensemble. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs voix ne sont plus que murmurantes.)_

ENSEMBLE : Et parce que je ne peux que t'aimer…

CHAT NOIR : …en retour.

 _(Il lui caresse la joue. Elle chuchote.)_

LADYBUG : Comme le monde est devenu merveilleux…

 _(Il sourit tandis qu'elle lui caresse le menton. Ils reprennent à l'unisson, les yeux dans les yeux.)_

ENSEMBLE: …Maintenant que tu es là.

 _(Elle l'embrasse.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- C'était gé-nial ! J'ai tellement hâte d'uploader cette vidéo ! Oh, Marinette va être verte de ne pas avoir pu venir ! Elle qui est fan de Moulin Rouge ET de Ladybug, ce numéro est fait pour lui plaire !

Je rougis et m'efforce de contenir mon enthousiasme mitigé. La performance des deux cosplayers – sur le Love Medley du film Moulin Rouge, rien que ça – était certes d'un très haut niveau, mais elle m'a laissé un sérieux malaise. Peut-être parce que celle qui incarnait Ladybug – la cosplayeuse Momma Sammu – tombait les masques sans la moindre hésitation ? J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est que de la fiction, du pur fanservice comme l'a souligné Alya, ça m'a troublée.

Tout comme le recul du cosplayer – Uptown, évidemment – qui jouait Chat Noir. Si ça arrivait dans la réalité, que ferait donc Chat Noir face au vrai moi ? Face à Marinette ? Reculerait-il aussi ? Serait-ce de stupeur, ou de déception ? Ou s'abandonnerait-il à la magie du moment tout comme l'a fait Uptown ?

 _Comme pour ce final…_

Mes joues me brûlent. Pourquoi ça me travaille autant ? Et quelle « magie du moment » d'ailleurs ?!

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû assister à ce numéro ! Pas en étant sous les traits de Ladybug ! Si elle surprend mon malaise, Rena Rouge pourrait bien me charrier pendant des semaines – et en rajouter une couche en allant tout raconter à Marinette. Et ne parlons même pas de Chat Noir…

D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Un numéro pareil, ça a dû le motiver à bloc pour jouer les tombeurs !

Je jette un regard circulaire et le retrouve en pleine conversation avec Carapace. Depuis qu'il a aperçu Chat Noir affublé d'une casquette Teemo, Nino le harcèle de questions à propos du jeu en ligne concerné. Il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient tous les deux des joueurs chevronnés, et depuis ce matin que nous parcourons les allées de la Japan Expo, ils causent encore et encore de stratégies, de « lanes » et de « pentakill ». Des discussions menées à bâtons rompus, émaillées de poses devenues instinctives pour les demandes régulières des fans admiratifs de leur « cosplay ».

Cependant, depuis que nous avons quitté la scène principale et son défilé pour le championnat européen de cosplay, Chat Noir paraît bien avare de commentaires, se limitant à acquiescer par onomatopées aux affirmations de son collègue.

\- Bon, en tout cas, c'était sacrément flatteur, vous ne trouvez pas ? continue Rena Rouge. Le génial Uptown Cosplay a encore frappé ! Et cette robe, Ladybug ! Tu as vu la robe de ton alter-ego ?

Elle m'attrape par les épaules et m'invite à revoir avec elle les meilleurs moments de la vidéo sur sa caméra. J'ai une petite grimace : Rena Rouge a encore bien du mal à mesurer sa force, et l'excitation du championnat ne l'aide probablement pas à se contenir.

\- Un mélange du costume de Satine et de ta propre combinaison ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait inspirer Marinette pour sa prochaine création ! Quel tissu a-t-elle utilisé pour cet effet brillant, d'après toi ? Et pour que ça flotte ainsi autour d'elle quand Uptown la faisait tournoyer ? C'était quoi, du velours ?

J'ai un petit rire : qu'elle soit Alya ou Rena Rouge, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, comme toujours. Je me penche sur la vidéo et pèse mes paroles avec prudence.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas une spécialiste, j'avoue…

Je pense que le velours serait un matériau bien trop lourd pour permettre ce genre de mouvements. L'idéal serait que je puisse voir la création de près, mais approcher la dénommée Momma Sammu me paraît difficile. Son incarnation de Ladybug me gêne : c'est une version de moi-même qui plait beaucoup mais qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis réellement. Je comprends maintenant le trouble de Chat Noir face à Uptown, avant les demi-finales.

Nino est allé chercher des boissons, et à nos côtés, Chat Noir reste silencieux. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil, étonnée de le voir aussi pensif. Il semble avoir été aussi déstabilisé que moi par le numéro de charme des deux cosplayers. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Une quadragénaire aborde timidement Chat Noir pour lui demander une photo avec ses deux fils, qui attendent un peu plus loin. Elle doit répéter sa question à plusieurs reprises avant que mon coéquipier ne revienne complètement à lui et acquiesce.

\- Vous êtes sûr, ça ne vous dérange pas ? On doit beaucoup vous embêter aujourd'hui, votre costume est tellement réussi !

À mon soulagement, le sourire radieux de Chat Noir refait son apparition.

\- Aucun problème ! Si je n'avais pas voulu être pris en photo, je serais venu en civil !

Il exécute même une profonde révérence, et la mère de famille recule d'un pas, l'air agréablement surpris.

\- Oh, merci ! Depuis que Chat Noir nous a sauvés lors de l'attaque de Gigantitan, mes enfants ne jurent plus que par lui ! Les garçons, venez !

Après avoir quêté mon approbation muette, Chat Noir me laisse son sac et sa casquette, puis pose un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur des deux garçonnets.

\- Bonjour, les grands ! Alors c'est donc vous, mes futurs remplaçants ? J'en ai de la chance !

Les yeux des deux bambins – des jumeaux – s'illuminent comme si c'était Noël avant l'heure. L'un est en Chat Noir, l'autre en Chat Blanc, cette variante antagoniste de mon coéquipier qui ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur sur la Toile.

« Chat Noir akumatisé ». Les fans ont de ces idées morbides parfois… Mais dans un tel contexte, il faut avouer que c'est plutôt mignon.

Rassérénée par l'attitude joviale et prévenante de Chat Noir – décidément, il sait y faire avec les enfants – je reviens à la vidéo d'Alya. Mon amie continue d'analyser la scène réplique par réplique, et je finis par me joindre à elle, amusée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans cet état, c'était quand elle avait découvert sur le Net des images inédites de mon combat contre le Dislocoeur – enfin, surtout de mon « baiser » avec Chat Noir. Rien que d'y songer, mon rougissement revient.

 _Un sauvetage. Ce n'était qu'un_ _ **sauvetage**_ _._

\- Et tu as vu Uptown ? Cette classe, cette prestance ! Cette retenue, cette maturité ! On en connait un qui devrait en prendre de la graine, hein ?

Elle me donne quelques gentils coups de coude en pouffant. Elle tressaille tout à coup, puis jette un œil à l'horloge dans le coin de son écran.

\- Mais attends, quelle heure il est ? Uptown commence dans dix minutes sa conférence sur l'art d'incarner un personnage. Et c'est à l'autre bout du hangar ! Avec un peu de chance on aura encore une petite place ! Viens, **Marinette** !

Elle m'attrape par le bras et s'élance à travers la foule. Après quelques pas, je me fige, foudroyée. Paniquée.

Comment m'a-t-elle appelée… ?

 _ **Non ?!**_

Je me défais de son étreinte, et Rena Rouge se retourne vers moi, interloquée.

\- Bah… ça va, Ladybug ? Un problème ?

Je sursaute, revenue de ma surprise. Alya s'avance vers moi. Comme je fuis son regard, elle me saisit doucement l'épaule.

\- Ladybug ? Tu es très pâle tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alerte Akuma ?

Ses yeux rubis m'examinent avec une sincère inquiétude. Je la rassure tant bien que mal.

\- Non. Ehm… ça va. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre l'air. Je te rejoins là-bas, Rena Rouge.

\- D'accord…

Elle me fait un sourire contrit.

\- Désolée de m'être enflammée, c'est qu'on est tellement fan de cet artiste avec mon amie Marinette ! J'ai promis de lui rapporter un max de vidéos et de détails, peut-être même un autographe. En plus, Uptown qui interprète Chat Noir sur un Lip Sync de Moulin Rouge, c'était brillant ! Oh, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu la convaincre de venir !

Elle éclate de rire.

\- C'est débile, hein ? Mais depuis que je vous ai rejoints, c'est limite si je ne suis pas devenue encore plus captivée par tout ce qui concerne les Miraculous, de près ou de loin ! Pardon, avant même d'être Rena Rouge, je suis une fan irrécupérable… !

Elle me fait un signe de la main, sa queue et ses oreilles frétillant de bonheur malgré elle. Heureusement, la foule est très dense et parmi ce foisonnement de cosplayers, plus personne ne fait attention à nous.

\- J'y cours ! On se retrouve là-bas ? Nino, par ici !

Je m'efforce de lui répondre d'une voix ferme, mais elle est déjà loin, talonnée par Nino qui revient tout juste de la buvette. Je reste hébétée quelques secondes, avant de soupirer de soulagement, les jambes en coton.

 _« Viens, Marinette ! »_

Ce n'était qu'un lapsus. Un simple lapsus, peut-être parce que je me suis laissée aller à m'enthousiasmer comme Marinette l'aurait fait auprès d'Alya. Celle-ci ne s'est même pas rendue compte que sa propre langue avait fourché. Et elle n'a rien compris de mon bref accès de panique.

 _ **Ouf.**_

J'affirme ma prise sur le sac de Chat Noir et me détourne. Vivement qu'il termine cette séance photos avec les jumeaux et qu'on sorte de ce hangar. L'atmosphère dans les allées bondées devient étouffante, et le fait d'avoir à prendre la pose tous les quinze pas n'arrange rien…

Je croise le regard _ébahi_ de mon coéquipier. Je me fige encore, interloquée.

Il porte sur sa hanche le jumeau Chat Noir aux anges, tandis qu'à ses pieds le jumeau en Blanc fait des moulinets enthousiastes avec le bâton factice. Après avoir pris une dernière photo, leur mère s'approche en multipliant les mercis. L'air ailleurs, Chat Noir repose le gamin au sol et récupère son bâton, salue les deux bambins et leurs parents d'un geste de la main. Quand enfin la petite famille s'éloigne, ses yeux verts reviennent sur moi, et je m'effraie de les trouver aussi écarquillés. Comme… effarés.

Après un long moment de flottement, Chat Noir sourit. Un sourire très hésitant, et malgré tout lumineux. Un sourire que je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans pouvoir me rappeler où.

Il articule un mot en silence, et mon cœur rate un battement.

 _« …Marinette ? »_

.

.

.

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _ **There's something in the air**_

 _ **You can't deny…**_

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life it way too short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know, 'til then…_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again…?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued… ?**_

 _._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En espérant que ça vous aura plu?_

 _Une suite existe déjà (l'équivalent d'un scénario de double épisode de Miraculous, en fait) mais l'écrire ne fait pas partie de mes priorités d'écriture… Sauf s'il y a de la demande ?_

 _A bon entendeur, salut et merci !_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Seulement le début?

_Première parution le 31/12/19._

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Un an presque jour pour jour, nous y revoilà…!_

 _C'est avec bonheur que j'ai reçu de temps à autre une petite review pour me rappeler que, oui, le one-shot SYCD vous avait bien plu, et oui, une suite aurait été bienvenue ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _SYCD se l'est joué one-shot à (honteux) cliffhanger, mais en vrai c'est bel et bien une fanfiction à suite. Elle a un début, un milieu et un dénouement concrets depuis sa naissance en 2017, mais ma main-fic Miraculous « Blanc, Rouge, Noir » ainsi que quelques autres projets extra-fandom ont monopolisé ma plume ces dernières années. Qu'à cela ne tienne, SYCD m'a régulièrement à l'usure, et je me retrouve à la rédiger tranquillement mais sûrement, surtout quand j'ai besoin de décompresser (ceux qui connaissent BRN savent de quoi je parle. Quant aux autres… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez donc lire le préambule de BRN, histoire de vous faire une idée ! Cela pourrait bien vous plaire…)_

 _En ces fêtes de fin d'année, je me propose de lever le voile sur ce qu'est réellement SYCD – soit le défi que je me suis lancée de proposer un scénario digne d'un épisode de la série originale, avec du fun, un peu de fan-service mais pas trop, de l'action, du mystère et, pourquoi pas, une petite morale intéressante. Tout en restant accessible à tous (contrairement à BRN qui s'attachait à développer une vision plus mature de l'univers Miraculous)._

 _J'estime le nombre de chapitres à 7 ou 8, mais… je me trompe souvent !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _« …Marinette ? »_

.

.

.

.

Il sait…

Il sait ?

Il sait !

 **\- Ladybug ? Attends !**

Le cri de Chat Noir – effaré – a le mérite d'attirer l'attention des gens, qui s'écartent aussitôt en nous voyant débouler. Je fonce tête baissée, les oreilles sifflantes. La foule est dense, l'atmosphère est surchauffée.

 _De l'air. Je veux de l'air._

 **\- Ma Lady !**

La voix de mon coéquipier est plus pressante – et plus proche : il est sur mes talons. J'accélère encore tout en agrippant mon yoyo – le vrai cette fois-ci. Je le lance en direction du plafond du hangar. Mon câble s'arrime à un montant métallique, et un irrésistible élan m'arrache du sol. Je survole la foule bigarrée de badauds et de cosplayers, et aux exclamations stupéfaites succèdent des interpellations et des cris de joie. Le vent ne suffit pas à apaiser mon angoisse nauséeuse.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?!

Il sait. Il a deviné.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ? Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est grave !

Je dois réfléchir.

…De l'air. De l'air.

 _ **Vite !**_

J'atteins enfin l'extrémité du gigantesque hangar. Les badauds, concentrés sur les stands, ne m'ont pas encore repérée. Je me laisse tomber derrière une rangée de palissades, file jusqu'à l'entrée et franchis la double porte, slalomant entre les visiteurs toujours plus nombreux. Dehors, il fait un soleil de plomb, mais l'atmosphère y est déjà plus respirable. Je ralentis l'allure sur quelques mètres, le cœur battant à tout rompre, indifférente aux quelques passants qui me fixent avec étonnement, vaguement soupçonneux. J'évite sciemment leur regard et vais m'asseoir sur un plot en béton, trainant des pieds comme le ferait n'importe quel cosplayer lambda épuisé par la cohue de l'Expo, et après quelques instants, tout le monde m'ignore.

Suite au vacarme incessant dans les allées, le silence du gigantesque parking m'assommerait presque, mais mon malaise se fait plus vif encore. Désœuvrée, j'ai honte à un tel point que j'ai envie de me mettre des claques. Je me recroqueville et m'attrape la tête à pleines mains.

 _Zut, zut, zut !_

Je n'ai rien vu venir ! J'ai été tellement surprise par le lapsus d'Alya que je me suis trahie. Devant tous ces gens. Et si Chat Noir n'était pas le seul à avoir compris… ?

Je frissonne, envahie d'une sueur froide : et s'il vendait la mèche ? Non, ce n'est pas son style. Mais sur un malentendu, ou pendant un combat, devant Carapace ou Rena Rouge ? Il ne le ferait pas exprès mais le résultat serait le même !

\- Ma Lady… !

Je sursaute, arrachée à mes lamentations. On va devoir s'expliquer. Mais… non, pas maintenant.

 _Et pas ici !_

Mon coéquipier jaillit du hangar et scrute les passants, indifférent aux applaudissements et aux interpellations enthousiastes des visiteurs. Entre sa queue qui bat l'air et son bâton qu'il rétracte d'un geste habitué, il ne cherche plus à faire illusion devant les civils, et beaucoup ont déjà compris qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple cosplayer. Les dents serrées, je saisis mon yoyo et rejoins le toit du hangar, histoire de me mettre définitivement hors de vue.

\- S'il te plait, attends !

Et comme je le redoutais, Chat Noir m'a repérée. Il atterrit à mes côtés avec aisance, et je m'éloigne sans un regard, rouge de honte et de colère.

\- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Ma Lady… !

Je m'arrête par réflexe, surprise par sa voix devenue suppliante. Ma fuite – désespérée – me paraît soudain incongrue. Et si je me faisais des idées ? Et s'il n'avait rien compris, rien deviné en fin de compte ?

Non, non. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, je l'ai lu sur ses lèvres. Mon nom. Le vrai. _« Marinette »._

Il _sait_. Il m'a vue hésiter, et il a compris. Comment ai-je pu être aussi imprudente ?!

\- Ladybug… ?

\- Quoi, Chat Noir ? Il faut que j'y aille !

Je me tourne vers lui en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel. Il s'approche, tout sourire. Son regard pétille de bonheur, ses joues sont rouges d'excitation. J'aurais pu trouver ça mignon…

 _…Dans d'autres circonstances._

\- Ladybug, tout va bien, s'exclame-t-il, aux anges. C'est juste… juste génial ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Ah, mais quel crétin ! Je suis trop bête !

La panique – celle qui m'a faite partir en courant quelques minutes plus tôt – manque de me submerger à nouveau. Il sait. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!_

J'essaie maladroitement de le calmer.

\- Chat Noir, je suis pressée. Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Il secoue la tête et sautille carrément sur place.

\- Non non, tu ne comprends pas ! Fais-moi confiance ! Il faut que tu saches, toi aussi !

Il s'approche encore, et je recule instinctivement d'un pas. J'ai peur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Chat Noir, non !

Je fais volte-face et m'éloigne vers le bord du hangar.

\- Ladybug, s'il te plait !

Je lève mon yoyo, prête à m'élancer sur les toits voisins.

\- Ladybug… !

Une main se referme sur mon poignet. Mon cœur fait un bond quand il murmure, d'une voix à peine audible mais pleine d'espoir.

\- …Marinette ?

 **\- NON ! Lâche-moi !**

Je me dégage d'un revers de bras et le scrute avec colère. Il se tait enfin, les yeux écarquillés. Mon cri résonne longuement sur les toits. Je reprends un ton plus bas, excédée.

\- Je ne veux **pas** savoir qui tu es ! Si nos kwamis nous ont fait jurer de garder nos identités secrètes, c'est qu'il y a forcément une bonne raison ! Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse !

\- Mais… Ma Lady…

Je serre les poings face à son petit air penaud. Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de lui rappeler les règles ? Il ne peut pas réfléchir aux conséquences, au moins une fois ?

\- Je veux juste que tu saches, c'est tellement bête. En fait, je suis…

\- Non ! Tais-toi !

Je recule encore, et le sourire béat de Chat Noir disparaît pour de bon. Ses mains tendues retombent. Son regard étincelant se voile de tristesse, et j'ai honte tout à coup. Honte de le malmener comme ça, alors que lever le secret lui a toujours tenu à cœur.

Mais je sais qu'il s'en remettra. Il s'en remet toujours. C'est Chat Noir, après tout.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, grondé-je. Peu importe ce que tu as compris, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. J'ai besoin d'air. Alors laisse-moi tranquille !

C'est à peine si je contrôle mes gestes. Mon yoyo fuse et m'entraîne par-delà les toits. Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule, et à mon soulagement, Chat Noir ne me suit pas.

Je fonce à travers la ville, les yeux brûlants. Tikki. Il faut que je parle à Tikki. Elle saura me conseiller. Elle saura quoi faire.

Chat Noir sait. Et moi, la seule chose dont je suis à peu près sûre, c'est que je ne veux pas savoir.

Pire : je ne _peux_ pas savoir.

.

.

\- Marinette, calme-toi !

Je ne tiens pas en place. Le moindre pigeon qui se pose sur le toit de ma chambre m'arrache un sursaut paniqué. Et si Chat Noir vient jusqu'ici ? Après tout, il sait où j'habite depuis notre combat contre le Dessinateur ! Et s'il fait une gaffe ? Et si mes parents le repéraient ? Ils exigeraient des explications sur la présence d'un superhéros dans la chambre de leur fille ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Je ne sais déjà plus quoi inventer pour justifier mes absences en cours ! Et si jamais je suis punie pour ça, privée de sortie pour de bon ?

 _Comment je vais faire ?!_

\- Marinette !

Et si un passant le remarque alors qu'il rode par ici ? Ou pire, si on apprend au collège qu'il me colle aux basques sans explication ? Qu'est-ce que diraient les autres ? Tout le monde sait que Chat Noir est du genre tombeur, alors qu'en penserait Adrien ? Et Alya ? Elle en profiterait pour me cuisiner et je finirais par craquer devant tout le monde et…

\- Marinette ! Arrête de te tirer les cheveux ou tu vas finir chauve !

La petite voix aiguë de Tikki me sort de ma contemplation frénétique du parquet, et je la scrute avec effroi. En soupirant d'un air buté, elle vient pincer ma main gauche sans ménagement.

\- Aïeuh ! Tikki !

Je croise aussitôt les bras avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de recommencer. Je lui jette un regard noir qu'elle me rend avec les intérêts.

\- Maintenant, assieds-toi ! couine-t-elle en frémissant des antennes. Et raconte-moi tout.

Je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise à roulettes, qui recule dans mon élan jusqu'à percuter mon bureau. Tikki vient léviter tout près de moi, autoritaire.

\- Je t'écoute. Fais simple !

Soudain à court de mots, je baisse les yeux.

\- Je… J'ai tout gâché. Chat Noir sait qui je suis, maintenant.

\- Mais enfin, comment ?

La scène de la Japan Expo se rejoue dans ma tête, encore et encore. Le lapsus de Rena Rouge, mon blocage remarqué par Chat Noir. Ma fuite stupide au lieu de nier en bloc ou passer outre, comme une vraie héroïne aurait dû le faire à l'entente d'une plaisanterie.

Et l'insistance de Chat Noir. Et son regard quand j'ai dû – encore – lui mettre les points sur les i…

 _Zut… Zut ! Zut !_

Je me recroqueville et me masse le crâne, migraineuse. Je suis trop proche d'Alya et de Nino dans la vie réelle, du coup je n'ai pas été assez vigilante. On n'aurait jamais dû se voir en dehors d'une mission. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter la proposition d'Alya ?

\- Marinette, tes cheveux !

Je bondis de ma chaise et recommence à faire les cent pas.

\- J'ai tout fichu en l'air, Tikki ! J'ai fait une erreur débile et Chat Noir m'a reconnue. Il a reconnu Marinette. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas pensé à nier, je me suis enfuie ! _Enfuie_ , tu te rends compte ! Quelle Ladybug ferait un truc pareil ?! Je suis trop nulle !

\- Mais non, mais non, pépie la voix affairée de Tikki qui me suit à la trace dans mes va-et-vient. Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me fige en repensant à Chat Noir : d'abord radieux, puis choqué, et enfin muet. Laissé pour compte sur le toit de ce hangar, ce même hangar où on s'est retrouvés ce matin, déjà transformés. On s'était alors mêlés à la foule des visiteurs costumés pour retrouver Rena Rouge et Carapace à la sortie des vestiaires. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée que les gens ne croient pas à notre manège de cosplayers, mais Chat Noir, lui, était confiant, rassurant, et même charmant. D'entrée de jeu, il a su comment réagir face aux visiteurs intrigués – en s'encombrant d'un sac à dos et de sa casquette Teemo complètement hors contexte, en mélangeant petites maladresses d'acteur novice et sourires plus ou moins convaincants – et les gens n'y ont vu que du feu. Je n'avais plus qu'à le suivre.

… _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour recommencer cette journée !_

\- Marinette ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Je déglutis péniblement.

\- J'ai dit à Chat Noir d'arrêter de me suivre. Je suis rentrée directement. Je suis tellement en colère après moi, tout est de ma faute !

Tikki me scrute comme si elle me voyait pour la toute première fois.

\- Mais… Mais Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave, enfin !

\- Hein ?

\- À te voir te lamenter comme ça, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible ! Que Ladybug avait été percée à jour par des civils, ou bien que Chat Noir avait été blessé ! Mais il ne s'est donc rien passé de plus là-bas ?

Je la scrute en silence, éberluée, puis je hoche la tête.

\- Euh… non ?

\- Oh, Marinette… !

Elle a un énorme soupir très las, et son vol stationnaire perd aussitôt de sa superbe. Je tends instinctivement mes mains réunies en coupe pour la rattraper. Posée au creux de mes paumes, elle secoue doucement la tête et me fait un sourire doux, un peu moqueur.

\- C'est arrivé de nombreuses fois par le passé que Chat Noir et Ladybug se révèlent leurs identités. La plupart du temps, c'était volontaire et ça leur permettait de garder contact y compris dans le monde civil. Ça ne change rien à votre partenariat, Marinette.

Je la contemple avec stupeur. Elle est sérieuse ?

\- A-Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que c'était important ! Le premier jour, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait préserver le secret à tout prix !

 _Je n'y comprends plus rien !_

\- Bien sûr, Marinette, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tant que vous n'aviez pas établi une relation de confiance mutuelle, c'était très important. Evidemment, vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour tout savoir, mais vous vous connaissez bien, désormais. Je suis sûre que vous saurez faire la part des choses.

Je tombe assise sur mon divan, à court de mots, abasourdie. Tikki me laisse accuser le coup, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres. Je me surprends à chercher mon souffle, comme si j'avais oublié de respirer au cours des minutes – ou des heures ? – précédentes. Je relâche mes épaules, effarée de les trouver si contractées.

\- Alors… alors, c'est tout ? Chat Noir sait pour moi… et il ne va rien se passer d'autre ?

Tikki secoue la tête dans un couinement.

\- Non, rien d'autre. Ce qui est fait est fait, Marinette. Il faut avancer, maintenant.

\- Mais… Chat Noir a voulu me dire qui il était !

\- Et donc ? C'est son droit.

\- Et… Mais, je ne veux pas savoir, Tikki ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Et c'est ton droit aussi de refuser. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela te tient tant à cœur, Marinette ?

La voix de Tikki se fait étrangement suave, presque expectative. Je comprends que la question est beaucoup moins anodine qu'il n'y paraît. Ma mère fait la même chose lorsqu'elle veut m'inciter à réfléchir posément à ce que je vais répondre…

Je baisse la tête, aux prises avec un malaise que je peine à identifier. Après un long moment de silence, Tikki quitte mes paumes et vient léviter à hauteur de mon regard.

\- Marinette, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi qu'il garde son secret ?

Je déglutis, l'estomac noué. Et enfin je trouve mes mots.

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai eu peur, tout simplement. Quand Chat Noir a… Enfin, quand il m'a appelé Marinette, j'ai pensé à Nino et Alya, à nos familles… Si un jour un super-vilain venait à connaître nos identités, ils seraient tous en danger, non ?

\- Effectivement. Continue…

\- Et Chat Noir avait l'air tellement pressé et heureux de me dire qui il est, mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ce serait dangereux ! Imagine, Tikki, si l'un de nous deux se faisait capturer par le Papillon ? Il pourrait tout lui révéler ! L'identité de Rena Rouge et celle de Carapace, et… Et peut-être que Chat Noir est persuadé qu'il ne nous trahira jamais, mais moi, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir si cela m'arrivait. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne peux pas.

J'inspire avec difficultés, presque au bord des larmes, mais curieusement plus sereine maintenant que j'ai réalisé d'où me venait cette peur.

\- Chat Noir est le seul d'entre nous qui soit encore complètement anonyme, maintenant. Je préfère continuer comme ça. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Tikki acquiesce d'un petit sourire.

\- Alors, tu as bien fait, Marinette. Préserver l'anonymat et la sécurité de ton coéquipier, c'est une excellente raison de vouloir entretenir le secret. Mais l'as-tu expliqué en détail à Chat Noir ?

Je frémis, prise de court. Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui qui me connaît si bien, ça doit couler de source… non ?

Peut-être pas tant que ça, à la réflexion. S'il m'a fallu autant de temps et l'aide de Tikki pour comprendre…

Je me sens blêmir, et mon angoisse revient au galop tandis que je me remémore notre dernier échange.

\- Non… Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. J'étais paniquée… Je lui ai même crié de me laisser tranquille ! Oh non, non non non !

Tikki vient se poser sur mes genoux pour m'empêcher de retourner faire les cent pas. Elle me connait bien.

\- Alors il faut lui expliquer, Marinette. Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra si tu lui dis les choses clairement et posément, comme tu viens de le faire.

Je la contemple en silence, et elle me retourne un sourire enjoué. Si petite, et pourtant si sage. Elle a raison, comme toujours… Un bref instant, je regrette qu'elle ne puisse pas rester à mes côtés quand je ferai face à Chat Noir. Mais, et si je décidais de le rencontrer sous mon apparence civile ?

Après quelques longues secondes, je finis par renoncer à cette alternative. Non, je sens que c'est sous les traits de Ladybug que je dois régler cette histoire. Même si Chat Noir sait qui se cache derrière ce masque désormais.

\- D'accord. Mais… Mais je ne veux pas attendre la prochaine attaque Akuma. Est-ce que tu me permets de… ?

Le sourire de Tikki se fait rayonnant.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle vient se lover contre ma joue le temps d'une brève étreinte, puis adopte un léger recul.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi, soufflé-je.

Mon kwami disparaît dans un éclair rouge et argent. Je sens la combinaison m'envelopper comme une seconde peau, à la fois tiède et rassurante, fourmillant d'une énergie qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Plus légère dans le corps comme dans la tête, je me saisis de mon yoyo et en active la fonction communicateur. Je risque un regard au dehors, et constate avec étonnement qu'il fait quasiment nuit. Le chemin du retour a été remarquablement long, puisqu'au sortir de l'Expo, j'ai préféré me détransformer et rejoindre la première station de métro, histoire de me fondre dans la masse au cas où Chat Noir aurait voulu me retrouver.

Les transports en commun après la Japan Expo. Une très mauvaise idée…

 _« Prêt à donner votre langue au chat ? Laissez un message ! »_

La voix enjouée de mon coéquipier me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai un sourire, et je m'éclaircis la gorge par réflexe.

\- Chat Noir ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais… Ecoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Vraiment… Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. On pourrait essayer de se voir ce week-end ? Je… Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. Sinon, je… j'essaierai de te rappeler demain matin. D'accord… ?

Je fais une grimace muette, exaspérée par mes propres balbutiements. Mince, s'il avait encore des doutes sur mon identité secrète, ma maladresse vient de les balayer.

\- Euh… Bonne nuit.

Je raccroche à contrecœur. Après quelques minutes de calme plat, je me détransforme, et Tikki réapparaît. Son sourire se fane à la vue de mon expression déconfite.

\- Alors ? me demande-t-elle sans grand espoir.

\- Il devait être détransformé car j'ai seulement pu laisser un message. Plagg et toi, vous pouvez sentir qu'il y a un message en attente ?

Tikki fait une petite cabriole, songeuse.

\- En théorie, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su si Plagg était distrait, ou s'il faisait la sourde oreille exprès pour éviter une transformation. Peut-être un peu des deux ?

Elle tempère son observation d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Je te préviens dès qu'un message arrive. Maintenant dis-moi, il y avait des cookies là-bas ?

Je souris, le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Pas tout à fait, mais qui sait, ça te plaira peut-être ?

Attrapant ma sacoche, j'en tire l'assortiment de bonbons et de pâtes de fruits que j'ai acheté un peu plus tôt. Avec un petit cri de joie, Tikki virevolte et disparaît dans l'ouverture du sachet en papier. J'éclate de rire.

Demain. Demain, je verrai Chat Noir et je lui expliquerai tout. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre.

.

.

Un toit. Une nuit de pleine lune. Un grondement désabusé.

\- Si tu savais. J'en peux plus de ses lamentations !

\- Oh, _Kitty_. C'est donc si terrible ?

\- Pitié. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Un petit rire.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos premiers Porteurs. Tu sais qu'il faut laisser faire le temps, comme d'habitude.

Un grommellement.

\- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'a rien d'anodin. Tu as très bien compris ce que ça signifie, _Sugarcube_.

\- Mmh. Mais encore une fois, on ne peut rien y faire. Il faut attendre, _Kittycat_ …

\- Encore combien de temps, de ton côté ?

Un silence. Puis un pépiement hésitant.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Tu sais que c'est compliqué pour elle.

\- Ah, quelle poisse… !

Un bâillement. Un soupir.

\- Il faut que ça se termine. Mon gamin s'est encore fait houspillé pour avoir disparu sans prévenir. Et il m'inquiète.

\- Tu exagères…

Un silence.

\- Je suis sérieux. Il _m'inquiète_.

\- …Vraiment ? Ça pouvait aller, jusque-là.

\- Mais la donne a changé maintenant. L'Equilibre est rompu, non ?

Un silence. Puis un souffle.

\- L'aube approche. Tu devrais rentrer, _Kittycat_. Je vais faire au mieux.

.

.

.

 _« Je vais faire au mieux… »_

.

.

Des bruits sourds, répétés. Ils réveillent mon mal de crâne. Une voix étouffée.

\- Marinette ? Marinette !

Je grommelle dans mon oreiller, en sueurs. Je meurs de chaud…

Un dernier coup, puis un claquement métallique. La même voix, plus nette.

\- Marinette ? Hey ! Debout là-dedans !

On ouvre une fenêtre : au grondement forcené de mon ventilateur s'ajoute le bruit de la circulation. Quelqu'un agrippe le drap qui me couvre et le tire jusqu'à mes pieds. Je me recroqueville par réflexe et grommelle. Un rire me répond.

\- Encore en pyjams' ? J'hallucine ! Debout ma grande ! On est samedi !

\- Grmbl… justement…

J'entrouvre les paupières. Accoudée au matelas, à quelques centimètres de mon nez, Alya me fixe de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Je glapis dans un recul instinctif.

 **\- AH !**

\- Deeee-boooout la marmoooootte, murmure-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant d'éclater de rire. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Elle saute de la chaise qui lui avait permis de se hisser à ma hauteur, puis exécute un entrechat assez comique et bien peu digne de la grâce de Rena Rouge. Je me redresse péniblement et la contemple avec une franche rancœur depuis mon lit en mezzanine. J'ai la tête prise dans un étau, et mon débardeur trempé me colle à la peau. J'ai mal dormi, comme souvent depuis que le soleil d'été surchauffe ma chambre malheureusement située sous les combles.

\- On part pour l'Expo, tu as oublié ? Lève-toi ! J'ai bien repéré les lieux pendant ma visite d'hier, ça va être gé-nial !

La chape sur mes épaules s'appesantit. Rien que la perspective de retourner arpenter les allées bondées rendrait ma chambre presque supportable.

 _Ça, et ma bourde d'hier… Zut !_

Je m'écroule parmi les oreillers, anéantie, et bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Adossée à ma fenêtre ouverte, Alya a un soupir désabusé tout en vérifiant son téléphone.

\- Bah dis donc, quel manque de motivation ! Tu n'as pas oublié qu'Adrien nous y retrouvait, j'espère ? Tu comptes prendre une douche ou tu y vas comme ça ?

Je m'interromps dans mes étirements et écarquille les yeux. Un ange passe. Puis je me relève d'un bond.

 _ **AHC'ESTVRAI !**_

Je dévale la rampe d'escaliers menant à mon lit et me rue sur mes affaires laissées en tas sur le divan.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes !

\- Je t'en laisse dix, ma grande. Comme toujours…

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Le métro risque vite d'être saturé, me lance Alya depuis ma chambre. Alors ne traîne pas. Plus tôt on part et mieux ça vaudra !

Par habitude, je me débarbouille le visage, mais un rapide regard dans le miroir et le rappel de mon dos en sueurs me convainquent qu'une douche s'impose.

\- J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter sur hier ! enchaîne Alya à travers la porte. C'était génial avec toute l'équipe ! Chat Noir a joué le jeu à fond pour les photos de fans, et Ladybug était adorable ! Nino était un peu coincé évidemment, lui, mais…

J'ai un sourire contraint et renonce à répondre autre chose que quelques acquiescements empressés. Je n'ai pas encore les idées très nettes, et il est hors de question que je me trahisse une nouvelle fois. Marinette sait qui est Rena Rouge depuis qu'elle a sauvé Marinette, et Alya sait que je sais. Mais Alya ignore tout de mon identité secrète – il n'y a qu'à voir l'insistance dont elle fait preuve pour présenter Ladybug à sa meilleure amie Marinette ! Jusque-là je suis parvenue à esquiver ses propositions – « Voyons Alya, Ladybug a sûrement mieux à faire que de rencontrer une simple civile comme moi ! » – mais il faudra bien que je trouve une solution un jour…

Je me précipite sous la douche, et l'eau tiède achève de me remettre les idées en place. Hier, c'est Ladybug qui était aux côtés d'Alya, pas Marinette. Elle va me raconter toute la journée dans le détail, et il va falloir que je m'ébahisse de tout, comme pour ses missions. A cette idée, je soupire, déjà épuisée.

Tant pis. C'est souvent assez drôle de redécouvrir nos interventions par les yeux d'Alya, toujours très douée pour enjoliver les récits et magnifier les – je cite – « prouesses » de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Quand je sors de la douche après des ablutions expresses, je laisse l'eau couler et murmure tout en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

\- Tikki ?

Mon kwami jaillit aussitôt du mur carrelé et me salue d'un grand sourire silencieux. Comme toujours quand Alya passe me réveiller en fanfare, elle a dû se réfugier sur le toit parmi mes jardinières – elle adore mes fleurs, qui lui permettent d'observer la ville en contrebas en toute tranquillité.

Elle devance la question qui me taraude.

\- Pas de message, Marinette. Je suis désolée.

Mon cœur se serre. Je jette un œil à mon portable : 7h10. Alya ne plaisantait pas en parlant de se lever aux aurores. L'Expo est à l'autre bout de Paris, mais quand même !

\- Il est encore tôt. Chat Noir dort sûrement. C'était épuisant, hier.

Tikki hoche la tête d'un air convaincu et rassurant. Elle a une petite cabriole surprise quand Alya tambourine à la porte.

\- Eh, du nerf ! Tes parents nous ont préparé un petit-déjeuner à emporter, et j'ai faim !

.

.

\- Alors, cette expo hier ? Tu as trouvé ça comment ?

Je manque d'avaler de travers. Tout en m'efforçant de ne pas recracher ma bouchée de pain au chocolat, j'ai un regard terrifié vers Alya.

\- Hein ?

Occupée à savourer son croissant, elle ne remarque rien.

\- Tu as vu des artistes intéressants ? Il y avait des défilés ? Raconte !

J'ai un gros soupir soulagé : elle fait allusion non pas à la Japan Expo mais au Salon de la Couture, qui a lieu au même moment à l'autre bout de Paris. C'était l'alibi parfait, autant pour justifier mon absence auprès de mes parents et d'Alya que pour libérer une journée entière pour mon alter ego Ladybug.

Je mets quelques secondes supplémentaires pour rassembler mes idées et éviter de commettre une bourde.

\- C'était magnifique ! Avec la Fashion Agreste Week qui débute aujourd'hui, les défilés avaient un sacré prestige ! Une rumeur dit que Gabriel Agreste en personne va lancer une nouvelle vague de recrutements, alors tous les artistes amateurs essaient de briller…

Je renchéris d'une foule de détails supplémentaires sur les stands et les défilés. Incapable de m'endormir la veille au soir, j'ai écumé les sites spécialisés à la recherche d'anecdotes et de photos prises au Salon de la Couture, au cas où Alya déciderait de me cuisiner un peu sur ma journée. Mais à mon soulagement, la discussion revient très vite sur sa sortie « entre super-héros » à la Japan Expo.

\- Oh mais attends, il faut que je te montre !

Alya me fourre d'autorité son sac à dos entre les mains, en tire son caméscope dernier cri – le fruit de plusieurs mois de babysitting acharné – et l'allume avec triomphe.

\- Hier, on a vu une de ces prestations ! Tu vas adorer !

À contrecœur, je me penche pour – re- découvrir le spectacle de Momma Sammu et Uptown Cosplay. Le même curieux malaise me vient tandis que les deux acteurs se chicanent et se taquinent tour à tour sur scène, et je détourne les yeux. Dans les tréfonds du sac entrouvert d'Alya, une petite silhouette rousse m'adresse un clin d'œil malicieux. J'ai un léger sourire en réponse – Trixx a l'air en forme. J'imagine qu'avec le bruit qui règne en convention, nos deux kwamis vont pouvoir papoter tout leur saoul dans le sac de mon amie…

Alya se trémousse sur son siège tandis que la vidéo atteint le « temps fort » du spectacle, et je pince les lèvres quand la Ladybug sur scène enlève son masque après une simple hésitation. Le recul de « son » Chat Noir me fait irrésistiblement penser à la réaction du mien – et à notre dernier échange sur le toit du hangar. Je me mords la lèvre, impatiente. Vivement que je puisse m'expliquer avec lui !

La vidéo s'achève sur le tonnerre d'applaudissements du public survolté. Alya baisse son caméscope et me fixe, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Alors ? Génial, non ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais l'avantage quand Alya est enthousiaste à ce point, c'est qu'elle peut faire la conversation à elle toute seule, pour peu que je la relance de quelques mots bien placés. S'ensuit une discussion très similaire – peut-être un peu moins surexcitée ? – à celle qu'elle a eue avec Ladybug la veille, sauf que je peux enfin me montrer prolixe en remarques sur la tenue de mon alter ego scénique – la coupe de la robe, le tissu utilisé. À mon désarroi, Alya n'a pas renoncé à son idée de fournir à toute notre équipe une tenue de cérémonie « digne de ce nom ».

\- Rends-toi compte, tu pourrais enfin rencontrer Ladybug, et aussi revoir Chat Noir ! Je leur ai raconté à quel point tu étais talentueuse, ils sont ravis ! On n'a plus qu'à organiser une réunion pour que tu puisses prendre leurs mesures !

 _Aïe_. Il faut vraiment que je songe à une excuse en béton pour expliquer le désistement de Ladybug.

\- …Et imagine la pub que ça pourrait te faire ! Enfin, sauf si tu veux que ça reste anonyme ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, étonnée, mais sa question est pertinente. D'un côté, moins j'ai de liens avec l'équipe des super-héros qui veillent sur Paris, et mieux je me porte. De l'autre, c'est le genre de renommée qui serait effectivement bienvenue sur mon CV. Après tout, la maison Agreste recrute chaque année de nouveaux apprentis, et le collège, c'est bientôt fini…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas de commande urgente en ce moment.

Alya étouffe un petit « Yes ! » surexcité, avant de mordre à belles dents dans son deuxième croissant.

La rame de métro s'est remplie peu à peu, et discuter aussi ouvertement de leur virée « entre super-héros » devient impossible. Pendant que nous terminons notre petit-déjeuner, les stations passent, les unes après les autres.

\- En tout cas, c'est super que tu acceptes. Tu pourras enfin me dire ce que tu en penses, de ce qui se passe entre… Entre _eux_ , me souffle-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice.

\- Quoi, « entre eux » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah, ils sont quand même partis sans prévenir hier, et ce sans qu'il y ait eu la moindre alerte de quoi que ce soit. À croire...

Elle baisse encore la voix, et son sourire devient carnassier.

\- … à croire qu'ils voulaient profiter de la convention en amoureux ?

Je manque – encore – de m'étouffer, et déglutis mon jus de fruit à grand-peine.

\- Eh-hein ?! T-tu crois qu'ils…

Alya éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisante, ma vieille ! Maintenant que je suis dans le secret des dieux, je sais qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble et que ce n'est pas demain la veille. Quoi que, de la haine à l'amour, comme on dit !

Elle a un court moment de réflexion, et malgré moi je me sens pâlir. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

\- Ah, je rêve sûrement, comme la majorité de leurs fans, déplore-t-elle en agitant son caméscope. C'est juste qu'ils sont tellement complices ! Au début, je me sentais un peu seule d'ailleurs. Ça se voit qu'ils bossent ensemble depuis longtemps, c'est difficile de trouver sa place auprès d'eux, tu sais.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler de sa relation avec Ladybug et Chat Noir en ces termes.

\- C'est quand même assez évident que Ch… hum, qu' _il_ en pince pour _elle_ , me chuchote Alya après un regard à la rame bondée. Il est charmeur avec tout le monde, y compris avec moi – enfin, lui, il te dirait que c'est de la galanterie, tout simplement. Mais… sa galanterie avec moi n'est pas celle qu'il a avec _elle_. Tu comprends ?

\- N-non ? Pas très bien…

Alya me dédie un petit sourire penaud.

\- Pas grave. En tout cas, elle, elle n'est pas intéressée, et lui n'est pas du genre à se décourager, mais… Plus le temps passe, et plus je m'en rends compte. Chat Noir l'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est assez triste à voir, parfois.

Elle réfléchit encore un long moment, puis elle me murmure une excuse.

\- Désolée. Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler, ça ne regarde qu'eux, après tout.

Elle dégaine à nouveau son caméscope et me montre les images d'une autre conférence de la veille. Je suis la vidéo d'une oreille, en réalité mortifiée.

Chat Noir qui en pince pour moi ? Allons bon, Alya se fait sûrement encore des idées. Rena Rouge travaille à nos côtés depuis quelques semaines seulement, elle a encore du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux dans les plaisanteries galantes de Chat Noir. La preuve ? Il a agi exactement de la même manière avec Marinette le jour de l'attaque du Dessinateur, soit en grand fanfaron séducteur. Je lève les yeux au ciel et évite de relancer Alya. Le sujet est de toute façon trop glissant pour que je continue sans prendre le risque de me trahir.

 _J'en ai déjà assez fait…_

La joie sincère et démesurée de Chat Noir la veille me revient, et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. J'accorde un regard discret à ma sacoche entrebâillée : depuis la pénombre, Tikki comprend aisément ma question muette, et me fait non de la tête. Toujours pas de message de Chat Noir. Je soupire. Son kwami aurait dû le prévenir. Est-ce qu'il boude ?

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Papillon se manifeste. Alya a configuré son portable pour être informée en permanence des potentielles attaques Akuma, je n'aurai donc pas à guetter les réseaux sociaux pour me tenir au courant des actualités parisiennes.

\- Bon, ma vieille, prête pour ton rencard avec Adrien ?

J'ai un sursaut doublé d'un frisson, ramenée à la réalité.

\- Qu-que qu'est-ce que c'est que tu veux d-dire ? Ce n'est pas un rencard ! C'est j-juste une sortie entre amis, rien de plus !

Le sourire d'Alya se fait narquois.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes _juste_ venus pour tenir la chandelle entre Nino et moi. Ma grande, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure ! Faut que ça change !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Alya !

Je baisse les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine tandis qu'Alya me taquine encore sur le fait qu'il ne reste « plus que trois stations avant le grand saut ». Je soupire, au supplice.

Bon, la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec Adrien dans les parages, je serai probablement trop inhibée et maladroite pour que quoi que ce soit chez moi puisse trahir Ladybug !

Encore deux stations. Puis une. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je réalise qu'arpenter à nouveau les allées de l'Expo, même en civil cette fois, m'inspire une appréhension curieuse, certainement liée à ce qui s'est passé la veille. Je me secoue mentalement.

Hé ! Hier, c'était hier, et aujourd'hui, _Adrien_ sera présent. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?

.

.

\- WOW ! Hier je trouvais déjà que les cosplayers assuraient, mais aujourd'hui ils sont d'un niveau ahurissant ! Regardez !

 _Laissez-moi mourir, d'accord ?_

\- Quand on s'approche, on s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas toujours parfait, mais de loin, l'illusion est magnifique ! Marinette, tu as vu ?! Là-bas, les elfes !

Alya m'attrape par les épaules et me montre un groupe entier de fans aux costumes coordonnés – typiquement « Seigneur des Anneaux » – mais je soupire.

\- C'est génial, Alya.

Mon amie a un grognement ennuyé. Doucement, elle m'entraîne dans une allée encore peu fréquentée.

\- Oh, allez, souris ! On aura d'autres occasions, j'en suis sûre !

\- Mais c'était aujourd'hui qui importait, me lamenté-je. Ça fait des semaines qu'on la prépare, l'Expo !

Alya jette un regard implorant vers Nino, qui hausse les épaules d'un air confus. Elle hasarde avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

\- Adrien regrette sûrement beaucoup, lui aussi. Mais peut-être qu'il pourra venir cette après-midi ? On ne sait jamais !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, reprend Nino tout en consultant son portable. Dans son texto, il dit que son père l'emmène à un shooting suivi d'un défilé au Salon de la Couture, donc il en a sûrement pour toute la journée…

Un grognement s'élève, la pression sur mes épaules se resserre, et je n'ai même pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître le regard noir qu'Alya décoche à Nino. Ce dernier balbutie aussitôt.

\- Maaaais oui oui, Alya a raison, on ne sait jamais, hein !

Je soupire, déconfite. Adrien ne viendra pas, Nino nous l'a appris sur le parvis du Palais des Expositions. Si j'avais su, je serai restée chez moi…

Nino tape un énième message, probablement à l'attention d'Adrien, mais il n'a obtenu aucune réponse pour l'instant. Alya me tapote le dos, conciliante : elle a définitivement cessé de me raconter sa journée d'hier, peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que cela me donnait le cafard – sans explications pour elle, cela dit. Et Chat Noir qui est toujours aux abonnés absents…

Je tressaille, réalisant soudain mon propre défaitisme. Je l'ai dit moi-même, nous préparons notre venue à la Japan Expo depuis plus d'un mois. Nino se faisait une joie de fouiller tous les stands de mangas d'occasion à la recherche des bonnes affaires, Alya ne jure que par les défilés cosplay et la montagne de photos qu'elle compte prendre, et moi-même je voulais visiter en long, en large et en travers le Carré des artisans indépendants, histoire de renouveler mon carnet d'adresses et d'idées pour mes prochains projets de couture. Je ne vais quand même pas gâcher l'ambiance !

\- Bon, on a une Expo à visiter, non ? Par quoi on commence ?

Je bombe le torse, tentant d'oublier ma gorge encore nouée. Alya me fait un grand sourire, fière de moi. Nino dégaine son plan des festivités et s'empresse de nous rappeler les évènements à ne pas manquer – une démo de DJ nippons de passage à Paris, le showcase d'un de nos dessinateurs favoris, la Finale des Mondiaux de Cosplay prévue dans l'après-midi…

La matinée passe presque sans qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte, entre conférences de culture geek, lèche-vitrine et shootings improvisés dans les allées de l'Expo. Je suis beaucoup plus libre de mes mouvements que sous le masque de Ladybug, et donc je peux enfin m'approcher des cosplayers les plus talentueux et les observer sous toutes les coutures – avec leur accord et parfois même leurs précieux conseils. Nous restons régulièrement éberlués par la qualité de confection des costumes amateurs : de loin, certains cosplayers ont l'air tout droit sortis de leur série ou de leur manga favori, et leur jeu de scène n'en est que plus performant encore.

\- C'est donc ça, l'effet convention ? s'époumone Alya qui mitraille tout ce qu'elle peut. L'ambiance est géniale, et les gens sont bluffants !

Nous croisons plusieurs Rena Rouge, Carapace et Ladybug, et même un Chat Noir qui m'arrache un sourire avec son look réinventé en mode Chine Antique. D'un accord tacite, Alya et Nino ne font plus allusion à l'absence d'Adrien, et je leur en suis secrètement reconnaissante.

\- On va faire un tour du côté de la scène principale ? propose Alya, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il y aura sûrement des concurrents pour la Finale de Cosplay. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on croisera Uptown et Momma Sammu… !

J'acquiesce sans mot dire, et Alya, qui ne peut pas deviner mon malaise, nous entraîne avec Nino à travers la foule. On finit par atteindre le hangar voisin, qui devrait accueillir à lui seul le public entier pour la Finale – soit environ cinq mille spectateurs. Sur le parvis, le nombre de cosplayers au mètre-carré augmente en flèche, et s'offre à nous une véritable jungle d'armures de cuirs et de simili-métaux, d'épées et d'arcs factices gigantesques et d'appendices de fourrure en tous genre, d'oreilles de chats et queues de renard – « Regarde, c'est Kyûbi en version humanisée ! » - de robes de bal qu'on ne voit que dans les Disney et d'armes à sabres laser personnalisées qui ne dépareraient guère dans l'univers étendu de Star Wars.

Il y a même un petit groupe de quatre amateurs, entouré d'une foule toujours plus dense, qui tout de suite attirent notre regard. Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Chat Noir et Carapace, l'air plus vrais que nature, un peu étonnés par la ferveur des fans alentours, mais ravis malgré tout.

\- C'est pas vrai… Le paradis existe !

Alya part comme une flèche dans leur direction, et avec Nino nous lui emboîtons le pas, amusés. Mon amie joue des coudes jusqu'à finir au premier rang et se dépêche de prendre quelques clichés avant que le groupe ne vaque à ses occupations. Par-dessus son épaule, je reste estomaquée par la qualité desdits costumes, et Nino lui-même a un sifflement admiratif.

\- Wow. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je jurerais que ce sont les vrais… !

Alya opine du chef tout en mitraillant l'escouade d'amateurs, qui se trahissent par leurs gestes bien malgré eux. Rena Rouge, beaucoup plus grande qu'Alya, n'a pas cette prestance qui caractérise la vraie héroïne, Ladybug joue avec son yoyo qui s'avère on ne peut plus normal, le bouclier de Carapace est en mousse – je retiens un sourire en me demandant ce qu'il adviendrait du vrai Carapace s'il avait un tel accessoire entre les mains pendant un combat – et Chat Noir quant à lui est…

Je me fige, intriguée. Le Chat Noir amateur vient de replier son bâton télescopique dans un léger tintement, et il le fixe d'un simple geste à sa ceinture contre ses reins. Il croise les bras, et ses grands iris fendus balaient la foule avec fierté. Quand un fan l'interpelle pour une photo, il lui accorde un sourire ravageur ainsi que son salut habituel, deux doigts griffus posés sur sa tempe. Alors qu'il change de pose, sa queue faisant office de balancier fouette le sol avec une nonchalance inimitable, et je n'ai plus aucun doute.

Et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs.

\- Tiens ! On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas eu sa dose de gloire hier, claironne Alya. Mais c'est qu'il aime ça, le Chaton !

\- Eh ! Chat Noir, sympa, le costume ! clame Nino avec un clin d'œil tout en effleurant sa casquette.

À leur entente, Chat Noir leur jette un regard étonné. Il dégaine à nouveau son bâton et le plante bien droit devant lui, conquérant, puis il décoche un sourire enjôleur rien que pour l'objectif d'Alya, qui le mitraille diligemment avec un petit rire.

\- Foutu frimeur, va, marmonne-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Autour de nous, peu de gens sont dupes, à en croire les commentaires surexcités qui fusent de toutes parts.

\- C'est Chat Noir, le vrai Chat Noir !

\- Trop fort ! La vraie Ladybug va venir elle aussi ?

\- C'est dingue, c'est marqué nulle part dans le programme officiel ! C'est une surprise des organisateurs, tu crois ?

Chat Noir replie son bâton puis remercie d'un geste les civils alentours, et il fend la foule avec aisance. Les trois autres cosplayers le suivent aussitôt, et j'entends à leurs chuchotements enthousiastes qu'ils sont ravis d'une telle rencontre. Nino et Alya secouent la tête de concert, amusés.

\- Faut croire que la discrétion ne lui convenait pas, hier, soupire Nino. Il aime se donner en spectacle à ce point ? Et Papillon, alors ? C'est pas très prudent de s'afficher comme ça !

\- Bah, il sait ce qu'il fait, réplique Alya en haussant les épaules. Et tant que Ladybug est d'accord !

\- Elle est au courant, tu crois ?

\- Aucune idée… Et, non, tu n'as qu'à lui dire, toi. Je ne suis pas une balance.

\- Eh, moi non plus… !

Chat Noir disparaît dans la foule. Je serre les poings, estomaquée. Pas un signe, pas un mot. Il m'a à peine regardée, puis ignorée. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas mettre Marinette en porte-à-faux puisqu'Alya et Nino sont présents. Mais il aurait au moins pu répondre à mon message !

 _Il boude, c'est clair._

\- Je vais aux toilettes. On se retrouve pour la conférence des studios Ghibli, d'accord ? Gardez-moi une place !

Et sans attendre de réponse, je file dans une allée au hasard, d'un pas assez rapide pour semer Alya juste au cas où elle aurait décidé de me suivre. Après avoir bifurqué au hasard à trois reprises, je me mets en quête des toilettes les plus proches. Un frisson contre ma hanche m'indique que Tikki, qui devait discuter avec Trixx dans le sac d'Alya, vient de réintégrer ma sacoche.

\- Marinette ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que Chat Noir a essayé de me joindre ? grondé-je entre mes dents à l'attention de ma sacoche entrouverte.

Les yeux de Tikki s'écarquillent, étonnés.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, non…

Un panneau indiquant des vestiaires pour cosplayers m'interpelle, et je me précipite dans la petite pièce à ciel ouvert et bordée de hautes palissades. À mon grand bonheur, l'endroit est vide – pas pour longtemps, certainement. Je me rue dans le premier box à ma portée, tire le rideau et jetant mon sac à dos au sol, j'ouvre en grand ma sacoche. Tikki vient léviter à hauteur de mon regard, interloquée.

\- Marinette ?

\- Juste une minute, ok ? J'ai besoin d'explications !

\- …D'accord ?

Elle a à peine terminé que je murmure la formule d'activation.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ma tenue m'enveloppe dans un éclair. Je réendosse mon sac et coiffe une casquette reçue en cadeau au sortir d'une conférence, histoire de « gâcher » un peu mon allure générale – ce n'est pas le moment d'être arrêtée par un troupeau de fans en demande de selfies. Avec précaution, je sors de mon box, quitte le vestiaire toujours désert et me mêle à la foule dans les allées, tête basse.

Je consulte discrètement mon communicateur. Sans remords, j'active la fonction Traqueur GPS – avec Chat Noir, on s'était jurés de ne le faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, puisqu'il pouvait potentiellement révéler nos déplacements ou notre domicile, et donc notre identité secrète. La dernière fois que j'ai eu à utiliser cette fonction, c'était quand il avait voulu faire cavalier seul lors de l'attaque de l'Imposteur. Mais aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je lui cours après à travers toute l'Expo !

Sur mon écran se dessinent les contours des hangars, le chemin de fer et les rues avoisinantes. Un concert d'exclamations enjouées attire alors mon attention, et je retrouve à quelques stands de là le groupe de Chat Noir – qui fait une démonstration d'adresse armé de son bâton – et ses trois cosplayers amateurs, aux anges. Je referme mon communicateur, excédée.

Je fends la foule et m'avance sans hésiter vers mon coéquipier. Indifférente aux acclamations des badauds et au regard effaré de Chat Noir, je lui saisis le bras et l'entraîne à ma suite.

\- Faut que je te parle. Maintenant.

Je l'entends rengainer son bâton, et il me suit sans faire d'histoires. Au pas de course, nous semons rapidement les fans un peu trop insistants. Zigzaguant dans les allées délimités de hautes palissades, nous nous faufilons jusqu'au vestiaire, toujours vide. Avisant une pancarte « En maintenance » rangée dans un coin, je m'en saisis pour la déposer devant l'entrée – pourvu que ça suffise !

Je referme la porte, et le vacarme de l'Expo s'assourdit d'un rien. Dans ce vestiaire à ciel ouvert, la foule et les activités alentours paraissent à la fois très proches et curieusement lointaines. La fête bat son plein, et on se croirait pourtant seuls au monde.

Le silence de mon coéquipier me paraît éloquent. La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, je cherche d'abord mes mots.

\- Chat Noir, je…

Un coup d'œil vers lui me fait sursauter : il est sacrément proche, et je ne l'ai même pas senti venir. Il a un sourire enjôleur tout en faisant sa révérence habituelle. Il se penche pour me saisir le poignet et me faire son éternel baisemain, mais je le repousse aussitôt, effarée, exaspérée.

\- Ça suffit ! Arrête cette comédie, je suis sérieuse.

Je retire ma casquette et la laisse retomber par terre avec mon sac.

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas été très correcte hier, mais tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mon message ! C'était donc tellement important pour toi de parader au milieu de ces gens ?

Chat Noir se fige, surpris par ma véhémence. Il serre les lèvres et se rembrunit aussitôt, tout son charme envolé. Il croise les bras, la queue fouettant le sol, et il me désigne du menton, comme en l'attente d'une explication. Ses grands yeux étincellent d'une lueur – blessée ? – qui ressemble à celle d'hier, et je soupire. Oui, il boudait, c'est très clair maintenant. Mais comment lui en vouloir, à vrai dire ?

\- Ecoute, pour hier, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas être aussi cassante. Je…

Son regard se durcit encore, et mon malaise revient. J'essaie de me souvenir en détail ce que j'ai pu dire à Tikki – ça semblait si simple à décrire, face à elle. Je finis par secouer la tête, agacée. Autant y aller avec le cœur, sans réfléchir.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ne change rien pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi, Chat Noir, je sais que tu le garderas pour toi. Mais si moi je ne veux pas savoir, c'est pour te protéger !

Il cille à peine, indéchiffrable. Je serre les poings et m'avance d'un pas. À mon désarroi, il recule d'autant.

\- On sait déjà pour les autres, mais si l'un de nous deux était akumatisé un jour ? En admettant que cela soit possible, évidemment, mais imagine ? Toi, tu es peut-être persuadé que tu sauras garder le secret face au Papillon, mais moi, je ne suis sûre de rien. Je préfère ne jamais savoir qui tu es. Je ne veux pas être celle qui te trahira ou qui vous mettra en danger, toi et ta famille.

La stupeur se lit maintenant sans peine sur son visage. J'esquisse un sourire, soulagée. Tikki avait raison. Il suffisait juste de trouver les bons mots. Avec Chat Noir, on agit avec une telle symbiose en mission désormais, que j'en oublie parfois que certaines choses doivent se dire à voix haute.

\- S'il te plait, il faut que tu le comprennes. Je veux seulement te protéger. Tu es mon coéquipier, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour tenir à toi. D'accord ?

Chat Noir s'approche, l'air désarçonné. Je desserre lentement les poings, surprise de les sentir tremblants – j'étais plus tendue encore que je le croyais.

\- …Tu veux bien dire quelque chose ? Je commence à me sentir bête, là.

Il s'avance toujours. Je fais un pas en arrière par réflexe, et me retrouve le dos contre la porte.

\- Chat Noir… ?

Il s'arrête enfin, un peu plus proche que nécessaire désormais. Je dois lever les yeux pour lui rendre son regard, et ça m'inspire un sentiment étrange. De la vulnérabilité ? Je me secoue mentalement et carre les épaules.

\- Chat Noir.

Son regard vert cille enfin, il clôt les paupières, et son masque se plisse au niveau du front. Il porte la main droite à sa tempe, comme pris d'un mal de tête, et murmure.

\- Porter un masque… ça, et tout le reste… C'était censé me rendre plus libre.

Quand ses yeux se rouvrent, ils semblent infiniment las. La voix d'Alya me revient, opportune.

 _« Chat Noir l'aime vraiment beaucoup… »_

Il se penche sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, pétrifiée.

 _« C'est assez triste à voir, parfois. »_

Un frôlement contre mon oreille gauche me fait enfin réagir. Les griffes de Chat Noir cliquètent sur ma Boucle d'Oreille. J'écarte sa main, le cœur battant.

\- Chat Noir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son regard s'assombrit alors.

\- Maintenant, au moins, je peux faire ce que je veux.

Sa main droite, toujours sur sa tempe, émet soudain un flash noir. J'écarquille les yeux – le Cataclysme ?!

Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Un craquement assourdissant retentit, la porte contre mon dos tremble avec force. Les oreilles sifflantes, je relève la tête, le souffle court. L'espace d'une seconde, mon sang se glace, et je n'arrive pas à en identifier la cause exacte.

Est-ce à cause du poing de mon coéquipier, qui vient de traverser la porte aussi facilement que si c'était du papier – pile là où se trouvait ma tête la seconde précédente ?

Est-ce parce que lorsqu'il cherche à extirper son bras de la cloison, celui-ci vibre toujours du Cataclysme, brûlant, menaçant ?

Ou bien est-ce à cause du regard qu'il baisse sur moi – _meurtrier_?

J'agrippe mon yoyo et le jette en direction du plafond du hangar. Il s'arrime à un montant métallique. Grondant de fureur, Chat Noir arrache son poing de la cloison et recule de quelques pas, emporté dans son élan.

\- Et toi non plus, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Il se jette sur moi. Je tends le câble, m'esquive au dernier instant. Le poing me frôle, finit encore dans la porte qu'il fend en deux. Le yoyo me propulse vers le plafond, et je reste pendue à mon fil comme une araignée à sa toile, tête en bas, hébétée.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que…_

Un hurlement m'arrache à ma stupeur. J'arque le cou vers le vestiaire en contrebas. Chat Noir a dégainé son bâton, il le plante dans le sol et l'agrandit pour se projeter droit sur moi. Je fais lâcher prise à mon yoyo, l'envoie s'arrimer un peu plus loin. Chat Noir me poursuit.

Tandis que nous survolons les stands et les allées à ciel ouvert, je tente de rassembler mes pensées. Chat Noir vient de m'attaquer. Avec son Cataclysme. Qui ne se désactive pas au premier contact avec un objet inanimé.

 _Chat Noir vient de…_

Quelque chose me frôle, et je change de trajectoire pour éviter in extrémis le bâton qui manque de m'assommer. J'atterris dans une allée au milieu des passants et crie à la cantonade.

 **\- Mettez-vous à l'abri !**

Une ombre fond sur moi. Je recule d'un bond, et le bâton frappe le sol dans un fracas cuisant pour les oreilles. Je m'élance et finis debout en équilibre au sommet d'une palissade. La foule peine à se disperser, les gens inconscients du danger brandissant déjà leur portable pour m'immortaliser.

 **\- Allez-vous-en ! VITE !**

La palissade sur laquelle je me tiens est heurtée de plein fouet par un Chat Noir en furie. Il bondit à ma rencontre, enragé, le Cataclysme vibrant toujours au creux de sa paume, et je m'enfuis, sautant d'une palissade à l'autre. Il faut que je l'entraîne loin de ce hangar. Il y a trop de civils ici, et nulle part où ils peuvent s'abriter !

 _Et Chat Noir. Chat Noir est…_

Un claquement à ma droite, un souffle de vent. Quelque chose fauche ma cheville – le bâton, agrandi à l'extrême. Le choc, atrocement douloureux, résonne dans toute ma jambe. Je bascule dans l'allée voisine et amortis ma chute d'une roulade, incapable de me rétablir dans l'instant.

Un corps me tombe dessus, me plaque violemment sur le dos. Le Cataclysme siffle au-dessus de ma tête, menaçant. Deux yeux émeraude se plongent dans les miens, triomphants. Des doigts griffus agrippent mon oreille droite – _**NON !**_

Un tourbillon vert percute Chat Noir, qui va s'écraser contre une palissade. Une main gantée se tend vers moi et me remet sur pieds – Carapace.

\- Ça va ? me lance-t-il, essoufflé comme s'il avait piqué un sprint avant de se transformer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!

Chat Noir est déjà debout, fulminant de rage. Il s'élance vers moi, main tendue, Cataclysme prêt à agir. Un éclair orange nous devance.

\- Bas les pattes, le Chaton !

Rena Rouge s'interpose, flûte levée en garde. Le Cataclysme touche l'instrument – un éclair noir jaillit, un tintement cristallin fuse. Rena Rouge frémit mais tient bon.

\- Quand tu veux ! crie-t-elle par-delà son épaule.

Carapace se jette sur elle, bouclier en avant. Elle s'esquive au dernier instant, et Carapace percute Chat Noir dans les côtes, l'envoie valser à travers la palissade déjà amochée. Il termine son vol plané dans un stand de bibelots asiatiques, qui s'écroule à son passage dans un fracas de métal et de porcelaine brisée.

\- C'est bon, ça l'a calmé ? hasarde Nino.

Je cours vers le stand ravagé, déjà assailli par quelques badauds armés de leur téléphone portable. Je les écarte avec impatience.

 **\- Laissez-le ! Chat Noir !**

Je n'entends plus le murmure familier du Cataclysme, mais j'ignore si c'est bon signe. Je repousse la palissade à moitié écroulée, soulève quelques étagères renversées, scrute le sol jonché de débris. Mais le stand est vide.

\- Chat Noir… !

Je me redresse et vérifie les alentours, le cœur battant. La foule bigarrée de cosplayers et de visiteurs se regroupe déjà autour de moi.

\- Chat… !

Mon appel meurt dans ma gorge. À une dizaine de mètres de là, au milieu des passants effarés, une silhouette sombre et athlétique me fait signe.

Chat Noir, goguenard. Il lève deux doigts à sa tempe et me salue, sourire aux lèvres.

 _Un éclair mauve._

Puis la foule se referme sur lui. Je fonce dans sa direction, mon yoyo brandi. Si j'arrivais à l'immobiliser… !

 **\- Attends !**

Je cours jusqu'à un carrefour, la cheville en feu. Chat Noir n'est nulle part. Je scrute la foule, encore et encore, j'interpelle les visiteurs qui ne savent que répondre, éberlués.

Chat Noir a disparu.

\- Yo ! Tu nous expliques ?

Carapace vient d'atterrir à mes côtés, effaré. Rena Rouge nous rejoint en quelques foulées, très pâle.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

Tous deux me fixent avec inquiétude. Je leur réponds d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est Chat Noir, il…

La lueur mauve devant le visage de Chat Noir, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ne peut pas me tromper. C'était un halo violet. En forme de papillon.

\- ... Il a été akumatisé !

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, quand tu nous tiens…_

 _Voilà ! Quelques bases supplémentaires pour « Something You Can't Deny ». Et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !_

 _SYCD n'est toujours pas prioritaire, c'est ma petite soupape de sécurité quand mes écrits plus sérieux me pèsent trop. Cela étant, cette année, chaque review reçue rappelait gentiment SYCD à mon bon souvenir, et donc je repartais l'écrire, petit à petit. Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez une suite…_

 _._

 _Encore une fois, à bon entendeur ? (huhu) Merci !_

 _Et une bonne année 2020 à tous !_


End file.
